


Не лгите, что мы умрем

by Azhdaha_and_McCreation



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhdaha_and_McCreation/pseuds/Azhdaha_and_McCreation
Summary: Джимингем — из тех небольших английских городков, где все друг друга знают, а в церковь ходят едва ли не чаще, чем в магазин. Джонатан, конечно, вовсе не собирался провести здесь всю жизнь.Но потом он умер.А еще через полгода воскрес.





	Не лгите, что мы умрем

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «Во плоти».  
> Краткая информация для тех, кто с ним не знаком: синдром частичной смерти не заразен; нейротриптилин - лекарство, которое позволяет зомби прийти в сознание (принимается раз в сутки, даже единичный пропуск сводит все лечение на нет); синее забвение — наркотик, который приводит зомби в состояние бешенства; Бессмертный Пророк — радикал, считающий немертвых высшей расой.

Когда Джонатан приходит в себя, то сначала думает, что жив.  
Ничего другого он попросту не может представить. Да, он чувствует себя довольно странно — так, словно еще толком не отошел от наркоза. Тело не слушается, будто и не его вовсе, но это-то как раз таки ожидаемо. Он прекрасно помнит, что после аварии говорили врачи, хоть и был в это время в коме. Надо же, а раньше не верил, что люди в таком состоянии воспринимают происходящее рядом с ними. Джонатан же все слышал и теперь помнит слишком много — и то, что предпочел бы не знать… Поэтому первой осознанной даже не мыслью, а чувством становится радость от того, что он все-таки не умер. Остальное поправимо, он справится.  
Врачи действуют слаженно и привычно, будто ничего особенного и не происходит. Светят в глаза, проверяя реакцию зрачков. Слух тоже постепенно возвращается.  
— ...лышишь? Слышишь меня? — говорит худощавый мужчина со щетиной и тяжелым взглядом не врача, а мясника. Джонатан не знает, почему эта мысль приходит ему в голову. Но в его представлении такой взгляд свойственен разве что патологоанатомам.  
Позже он узнает, что именно им доктор Уорд и являлся до Восстания, но во время и после него многим пришлось сменить квалификацию. Сначала — вскрывать и расчленять уже ходячие, а не послушно лежащие на прозекторском столе трупы, потом, когда их научились «лечить» — колоть им нейротриптилин и приводить в чувство.  
Джонатан уверен, что Уорд предпочел бы их резать, по старинке. Скорее всего, с какой-то частью «больных» — _разумеется_ , только тех, на кого не действует лекарство, — он поступает именно так.  
Среди остальных врачей примерно поровну как мясников, так и восторженных идеалистов, действительно верящих, что спасают мир. Первые работают с одичалыми мертвяками, вторые — с теми, кто уже пришел в себя. Джонатан проводит в лаборатории всего сутки — он далеко не первый излечившийся, и доктор Уорд всего лишь убеждается, что лекарство подействовало как нужно, — а потом его передают полноватой, излишне разговорчивой женщине с профессионально-дружелюбным взглядом. Целый час она промывает Джонатану мозги на тему того, как же ему повезло и как редко жизнь дает кому-то второй шанс, и только после этого позволяет посмотреться в зеркало.  
В нем же он видит, как охранники-военные, до этого стоявшие у дверей, делают шаг вперед.  
Но Джонатан не собирается закатывать истерику. Он не идиот и понимает, что ничего приятного не увидит. По правде сказать, он боялся гораздо худшего — для пролежавшего полгода в могиле трупа он выглядит даже слишком хорошо: никакого одутловатого полусгнившего лица и проглядывающих сквозь плоть костей. Разве что под подбородком, на шее, пара подозрительно похожих на трупные пятен.  
Но одно дело — знать, другое — увидеть и принять.  
Осознать, что бесцветные белые глаза с разломом зрачка принадлежат ему, как и бледная, мертвенная кожа. Он осторожно трогает ее кончиками пальцев, подспудно ожидая, что она все-таки расползется под давлением, но нет. Уже смелее царапает ногтем.  
— Осторожнее!.. — женщина-психолог даже привстает с кресла. — Регенерации у твоего организма почти что нет, так что… все ссадины останутся с тобой надолго.  
— И как скоро, в таком случае, у меня начнет стираться кожа? — резче, чем собирался, спрашивает Джонатан. Царапина темнеет на щеке тонкой полоской, притягивая взгляд.  
— В нашей клинике над этим работают, — отмахивается та. — Тебе только нужно соблюдать все предписания, и очень скоро ты вернешься к своей обычной жизни, к своей семье. Ты же хочешь увидеть их поскорее?  
_«Посмотри на него, Вал, он... Он весь переломан, даже если он придет в себя, что это будет за жизнь?  
— Джонатан сам решит, нужна ли ему такая жизнь.  
— Если очнется. Я так больше не могу! Нам нужно двигаться дальше. Нам нужно спасать тех, кого мы можем спасти. Возможно, ты и забыл, но у нас есть еще и дочь. И она больше не может выносить этот кошмар. Я больше не могу это выносить!»_  
Голоса родителей звучат в голове так отчетливо, что Джонатан с трудом справляется с желанием обернуться и проверить, не стоят ли они за спиной. Вместе с этим, последним воспоминанием из его прошлой жизни, приходит и другое — ощущение комьев земли в пальцах и шума колокола, звоном отдающегося в голове.  
— Ты же хочешь вернуться домой, Джонатан? — с беспокойством повторяет психолог, тянется через стол, но так и не трогает его за руку.  
Джонатан улыбается.  
— Конечно.  
Конечно, он хочет вернуться.  
И посмотреть в лицо матери, решившей, что ее спокойствие стоит его жизни. 

Серые стены Норфолкской лечебницы пропитаны запахами крови, лекарств и ложью.  
Уютные небольшие, на три-четыре человека, комнатки, выкрашенные в пастельные тона, но с запорами и зарешеченными окошками, чтобы охранники при необходимости могли взглянуть на «пациентов», прежде чем открывать дверь. Психологи, по несколько часов в день занимающиеся с каждым немертвым — жертвой синдрома частичной смерти, СЧС, как их тут называют, — и врачи-мясники, которые колют больным нейротриптилин и проводят плановые осмотры (одну девчонку после него увели под руки охранники, и больше Джонатан ее не видел). Врачи, которые ходят к пациентам в сопровождении вооруженной охраны; закрытые помещения, создающие впечатление, что пустить-то туда, может, и пустят, но вот выйти обратно получится едва ли. Норфолк напоминает смесь лечебницы для особо опасных психопатов и военного лагеря. В свете этого заверения в том, как им повезло и сколько у них шансов на счастливое будущее, звучат фальшиво.  
Их пытаются на словах убедить, что они такие же, как были, но обращаются с ними все равно как с монстрами. Пожалуй, это понятно и оправданно — но Джонатан не хочет понимать и оправдывать. Никого. Он хочет свалить отсюда поскорее.  
Догадывается уже, конечно, что легко не будет и за пределами клиники: люди никогда не умели принимать тех, кто от них отличается. Но все же свобода сама по себе дает большие возможности, чем могут быть у Джонатана в четырех стенах.  
Есть два типа зомб… жертв СЧС. Джонатан старается пока не называть таких, как он сам, «зомби», чтобы не запороть психологические тесты — перед тем, как выпустить излечившихся из клиники, их проверяют и перепроверяют по сотне раз. И правильное отношение пациента к своему нынешнему состоянию — один из критериев, по которым их оценивают. Вот когда Джонатан выйдет за пределы территории, не будет подыгрывать, делая вид, что он всего лишь болен. Джонатан не болен — он мертв. И это не изменится, как ни называй.  
Так вот. Есть два типа зомбяков: те, которые проклинают свое нынешнее состояние, и те, которые благословляют. Середины Джонатан не видел и не думает, что она в принципе может быть. Едва ли найдется человек, который просто отмахнется от новости о том, что болен раком. А СЧС мало чем лучше… Разве что меньше шансов умереть второй раз — если живые не помогут.  
Тем не менее, себя Джонатан все-таки относит ко вторым. Он не хотел умирать — а сейчас он мыслит, ходит, видит. С чувствами сложнее: тактильные ощущения очень слабые, и врачи не дают гарантий, что это когда-либо изменится. И все-таки Джонатан жив. Частично.  
Синдром частичной жизни, как ему кажется, звучит гораздо лучше. 

За Джонатаном никто не приезжает.  
В назначенное время его все равно выводят в общий зал для встреч жертв СЧС с родственниками, и он долго сидит за тяжелым стальным столом и смотрит на два пустых стула напротив. Наверно, будь тут тетка-психолог, она бы сказала вернуть его в камеру — вернее, комнату, — но с Джонатаном только охранник, которому сказано отвести его в зал, а выходящее за рамки приказа военного не волнует. Впрочем, он, видимо, все-таки успевает кому-то доложить о том, что Джонатана не собираются забирать.  
Когда Джонатан видит незнакомого врача, то вскакивает и щурится с подозрением. Все это отвратительно уже само по себе: он знает, что с родителями связались — слышал из коридора, как психолог позвонила отцу. И тот, должно быть, все-таки не сказал однозначное «нет», раз его вообще сегодня привели сюда.  
Но отец не приехал. Передумал? Не собирался с самого начала, а его не так поняли? Но Джонатан гадает не о том, почему его драгоценные родные решили отказаться от него опять, а о том, что с ним теперь сделают. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из мертвяков уходил один. Может, тех, кто живым не нужен, пускают в расход так же, как и неизлечимых?  
Врач — невысокая женщина с поседевшими раньше времени волосами и неожиданно яркими синими глазами — подходит ближе. На Джонатана она смотрит с усталой жалостью.  
Тот злится и мгновенно берет себя в руки. Он не щенок, которого можно сначала вылечить, а потом усыпить, если стал не нужен.  
— А пансионаты для зомби вы еще не придумали организовать? — с вызовом спрашивает он. — Не думаю, что я первый, за кем не приехали.  
— Я — доктор Лосс, — женщина осматривает его с головы до ног профессиональным взглядом норфолкских врачей: проверяет не состояние пациента, а то, насколько успешно он его замаскировал, спрятав нечеловеческие глаза под линзами, а кожу мертвеца — под кремом вроде тонального. — Утром придешь ко мне в семь, я еду в Мандесли. Завезу тебя в Джимингем.  
Она не уточняет, оттуда ли Джонатан и хочет ли возвращаться.  
— Не уверен, что имеет смысл туда ехать, — Джонатан переводит взгляд на пустые стулья по другую сторону стола.  
Доктор Лосс молчит с минуту. Только когда Джонатан поднимает взгляд, она выговаривает медленно, будто убеждает, что так правильно, еще и себя:  
— Дай им шанс.  
— Прошлым помогало? — неприязненно уточняет Джонатан.  
— Иногда, — признается доктор Лосс. — Но в любом случае ты обязан вернуться в тот город, в котором жил раньше. Ты уже приписан к городской больнице, и врач в ней будет выдавать тебе нейротриптилин, маскировочный крем и линзы.  
Джонатану остается только кивнуть. Едва ли за ним станут следить вне стен Норфолка: нет никакой необходимости держать на коротком поводке тех, кто зависит от лекарства сильнее, чем наркоманы от дозы. От лекарства, которое есть только у правительства.  
И еще, может быть, у ненормального парня с веб-сайта, про которого Джонатан столько слышал в клинике. Как-то же он и его группа экстремистов еще не одичала. Разумеется, если они и правда зомби. Девчонка — та самая, которую забрали «мясники», — успела в то утро всучить Джонатану бумажку с записанным интернет-адресом и паролем, и теперь она лежит в кармане больничных штанов.  
— Ладно, — бросает Джонатан. — Решаем вопросы по мере поступления.  
Доктор Лосс смотрит на него с одобрением, и он понимает, что сказал то, что она надеялась услышать.  
Вряд ли кто-то из зомби вправду рассчитывает на счастливое будущее. Рассчитывать будущее маленькими шагами — куда логичнее. А значит, убедительнее. Раз думаешь о завтрашнем дне — есть шанс, что выкарабкаешься.  
О том, что первый шаг — просто вырваться из чертовой клиники и из-под опеки живых, Джонатан уточнять не спешит.

Снаружи Норфолк производит не такое гнетущее впечатление. Джонатан убеждается в этом, когда утром, пройдя все проверки и посты охраны в сопровождении доктора Лосс, наконец-то оказывается за пределами клиники. До служебной стоянки они идут по едва заметной тропинке между парковых деревьев. Над головой сцепляются в навес ветви с начавшей желтеть листвой. Джонатан поддает носком ботинка желудь, отбрасывает с дороги и едва не спотыкается — перед глазами на мгновение темнеет и он видит ночное кладбище, мокрые от дождя надгробия и ворох сухих листьев и желудей на земле, прямо перед лицом.  
Кладбище в Джимингеме засажено дубами.  
— Все хорошо? — доктор Лосс сразу оборачивается, будто только и делает, что прислушивается, идет ли он следом.  
Джонатан заставляет себя кивнуть.  
— Ты много помнишь из того времени, когда еще не лечился? — тут же, без паузы, проницательно спрашивает она, продолжая идти вперед.  
Джонатан напрягается. Просто так здесь вопросы никто не задает, особенно «пациентам».  
— Почти ничего, — настороженно отвечает он.  
Лосс косится с подозрением, но не настаивает.  
— Чем дольше ты будешь принимать нейротриптилин, тем больше будешь вспоминать, — замечает она, будто Джонатан не слышал это уже с сотню раз. — Плохо, что это начнется, когда ты уедешь. Некоторые воспоминания... шокируют.  
— Я смотрел достаточно фильмов про зомби, чтобы догадаться, чем занимался после Восстания, — едко отвечает он, но тут же прикусывает язык — а вдруг его снова проверяют?  
Но Лосс не спешит вызывать охрану, даже не одергивает. Отвечает спокойно:  
— Один мой пациент говорил, что это скорее похоже на компьютерную игру от первого лица.  
— А где он сейчас? — уточняет Джонатан, чувствуя какой-то подвох и ожидая нравоучений о том, что слишком несерьезно к этому относится. А смысл драматизировать, когда ты и так труп?  
— Вернулся домой, — Лосс выбирается на дорогу, Джонатан — за ней. — Его семья достаточно легко приняла его таким.  
— Мертвым?  
— Я предпочитаю говорить «снова живым».  
В основном на стоянке грузовики военных, кроме них — старенький роллс-ройс, из которого как раз выбираются двое парней. Не военные — но с оружием. Оба в потрепанной одежде — но с яркими нашивками на рукавах.  
— Это еще кто такие? — Джонатан пытается рассмотреть, что написано на нашивках, но доктор Лосс подталкивает его к своей машине.  
— Садись, — поторапливает она.  
Парни тем временем открывают багажник. Первый легко, привычно держит обрез, второй чуть наклоняется, наматывает на запястье цепь. Вдвоем они вытаскивают из багажника грязную девчонку с копной спутанных светлых волос.  
«Мертвую девчонку», — понимает Джонатан, когда та поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него.  
Парни тоже оборачиваются.  
— Веди себя хорошо, — с насмешкой говорит тот, который держит цепь, — и тоже скоро станешь похожа не человека.  
— Похожа, — себе под нос повторяет Джонатан. Лосс давит ему на плечо и в итоге заставляет-таки сесть в машину.  
— Это еще кто? — спрашивает он, когда стоянка скрывается за поворотом дороги.  
— Независимая народная дружина, — Лосс снова косится так, будто ждет, что Джонатан выйдет из себя или закатит скандал. — Ополчение, созданное для защиты городов.  
— Которое теперь отлавливает мертвяков?  
— Жертв СЧС, находящихся в бессознательном состоянии, — твердо выговаривает она. — Забудь неполиткорректные словечки для обозначения своего состояния.  
— И себя нельзя называть «мертвяком»?  
— Нельзя, — отрезает Лосс и поворачивает резче, чем следовало бы.  
Джонатан замолкает, глядя на дорогу перед собой и пережидая неожиданный приступ легкой паники — это не та машина, не то место и за рулем сейчас не он, но это первый раз, когда он оказался в машине после аварии.  
— И много платят народным героям? — все-таки спрашивает Джонатан, когда впереди уже виден высокий забор с сеткой наверху и ворота в нем.  
— Достаточно, — рассеянно отвечает Лосс, высматривая охранника. Тот, правда, замечает ее первым — ворота медленно открываются. Джонатан прикрывает глаза, когда они выезжают.  
И открывает уже вне Норфолка.

На первый взгляд, мир после апокалипсиса достаточно сильно походит на мир до него. Разве что поля по левую сторону от дороги все выглядят заброшенными, а встречающиеся по пути заправки — через одну. На стене очередной, с провалившейся крышей, намалевано красной краской «Берегитесь мертвяков».  
На следующей заправке Лосс выбирается из машины. Джонатан выходит следом и натыкается на ее немного настороженный, задумчивый взгляд. Но потом она легко пожимает плечами.  
— Ладно, идем. Обедом не угощу, но хоть ноги разомнешь.  
В закусочной почти никого нет, к их удаче — Джонатан в когда-то черном, а теперь пятнами вылинявшем костюме обязательно привлек бы к себе внимание. К выписке ему, вообще-то, выдали другую одежду — видимо, чтобы не шокировать родителей видом сына в том же, в чем его хоронили. Но раз уж те все равно не приехали, Джонатан предпочел остаться при своем.  
Мужчина, жующий за стойкой гамбургер, косится на них с явным любопытством.  
Лосс тоже обращает на него внимание. Выбирает столик подальше от стойки и поближе к двери. Просматривая меню, она спрашивает у Джонатана, будто бы продолжая начатый ранее разговор:  
— Так чем собираешься теперь заниматься?  
Джонатан, все еще оглядываясь, честно отвечает:  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Что-то же тебе нравилось раньше? — не отстает Лосс. Отвлекается, чтобы сделать заказ, и это дает Джонатану время подумать.  
— Ничего особенного, — с досадой признает он. — Учеба, друзья… Все как у всех.  
Все то, с чем теперь, скорее всего, возникнут проблемы: едва ли мертвяку позволят поступить в колледж.  
— Друзья — это отлично. Если твоим родственникам потребуется больше времени, тебе будет куда пойти, так?  
_Машина едва ползет по обледеневшей дороге, радио ненавязчиво бормочет, обещая потепление. Пальцы на руле мерзнут… Вернее, нет, мерзнут и деревенеют они уже после того, как по местному радио объявляют трагичную для Лайтвудов новость.  
«Вызвался добровольцем...»  
«Награжден орденом за отвагу посмертно...»  
Так холодно._  
Джонатан берет со стола зубочистку, разрывает упаковку. Заостренным концом колет пальцы по очереди. На коже остаются светлые точки, но прикосновение едва ощущается.  
Ему было бы куда пойти, будь Алек в Джимингеме. Будь он жив.  
Джонатан поверх плеча Лосс смотрит в сторону стойки и чуть понижает голос — так, чтобы сидящий там мужчина не смог их подслушать и, в то же время, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительным.  
— Вы слышали про Бессмертного Пророка?  
Лосс подается вперед, опираясь на локти, и тоже понижает голос:  
— Я — да, а тебе не следовало бы.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты — та самая группа риска, та аудитория, на которую он рассчитывает. Если бы ты задал этот вопрос своему психологу, сегодня не сидел бы здесь.  
— Как и завтра, и вообще когда-либо? — уточняет Джонатан.  
Официантка приносит Лосс кофе и стейк с картошкой фри. Лениво составляет их с подноса на столик. Джонатан едва дожидается, когда она уйдет. Но Лосс и тогда молчит.  
— Ну? — поторапливает он. — Много таких, как я, уже закопали под Норфолком?  
Лосс так угрожающе перехватывает нож, что у Джонатана рука сама по себе тянется к вилке — уж что осталось, все лучше зубочистки.  
— Я представляю, какое впечатление у тебя сложилось о Норфолке и обо всех нас, — начинает она, медленно и весомо проговаривая каждое слово. — Но ты не представляешь, через что нам пришлось пройти во время Восстания.  
— Нам, живым?  
Лосс кивает. Джонатан откидывается на спинку сиденья и какое-то время смотрит в потолок. А она почти начала ему нравиться...  
— Меня тоже не устраивает нынешнее отношение к таким, как ты, — продолжает она, но Джонатан слушает краем уха: главное-то она уже сказала, — но и ты должен понимать, сколько зависит от одной только твоей доброй воли и желания. Джонатан! — требовательно окликает она.  
Тот опускает взгляд и выгибает бровь. Лосс качает головой, закатывает глаза и отбирает у него вилку.  
— Значит, много, — подводит итог Джонатан. — И все-таки, что насчет Бессмертного Пророка?  
Лосс делает глоток кофе и отвечает неожиданно для предыдущей отповеди мирно:  
— Он пропагандирует идеи превосходства жертв СЧС и обещает якобы защитить их и добиться для них того отношения, которого они заслуживают.  
— А на самом деле?  
— Пока что он только довел с десяток своих последователей до того состояния, в котором они пребывали до лечения.  
Джонатан с минуту наблюдает за тем, как Лосс ест, а потом все-таки не выдерживает и тянется к картошке фри. И тут же отдергивает руку, получив шлепок.  
— Будет худо, — поясняет она. — Очень худо. Ты, конечно, потом все равно попробуешь, но давай как-нибудь без меня. Ненавижу чувствовать свое бессилие как врача.  
— Эй, парень, — мужчина у стойки поднимается и подходит к их столику, — хочешь, я угощу тебя гамбургером?  
Джонатан не успевает и рта раскрыть, как Лосс выдает:  
— Жертвы СЧС не нуждаются в пище, более того, она им вредна.  
Мужчина какое-то время колеблется — Лосс успевает выложить на стол несколько купюр, — а потом глупо уточняет у нее же:  
— Так он что, мертвяк?!  
— Мой пациент — жертва СЧС, он принимает нейротриптилин и не представляет угрозы для общества. А вас я попросила бы воздержаться от обсценной лексики, — Лосс поднимается. — Джонатан, пойдем.  
Тот демонстративно вытягивает ноги в проход. Сама ляпнула, что он зомби — сама пусть и выкручивается!  
— Не знаю, мне и здесь пока неплохо. Еду предлагают и ругаться не запрещают, — с мелочным удовольствием припоминает он.  
Мужик думает еще немного, отступает на пару шагов и кричит куда-то в сторону кухни:  
— Томми, тут у тебя мертвяк!  
— Джонатан, — очень настойчиво произносит Лосс, сверля его тяжелым взглядом. Тот не двигается с места, и тогда она просто разворачивается и идет к дверям.  
На пороге кухни появляется Томми — невысокий толстяк в белом фартуке и с ружьем в руках.  
Когда Джонатан вылетает на парковку, машина уже заведена, а пассажирская дверца предусмотрительно открыта. И на этот раз Лосс не одергивает его за ругань.  
Толстяк Томми еще пару раз стреляет в воздух.  
— Ну и зачем ты это сказала? — чуть позже, когда нецензурные характеристики ситуации заканчиваются, спрашивает Джонатан.  
Лосс пожимает плечами:  
— На этот раз Томми, по крайней мере, не целился специально. Может, в следующий и вовсе не станет хвататься за оружие. — Она бросает на Джонатана быстрый взгляд и снова смотрит на дорогу. — Кроме того, лучше тебе сразу понять, насколько все изменилось.  
С этим Джонатан не может не согласиться. 

Лосс высаживает Джонатана на главной улице Джимингема, около пруда.  
— Удачи, — бормочет она. Джонатан успевает отойти на пару шагов, но все-таки слышит. Один раз он оглядывается: доктор Лосс курит, прислонившись к машине. Поверхность пруда почти целиком затянута кувшинками, в редких просветах отражается светло-голубое небо.  
Главная улица почти не изменилась, разве что некоторые дома опустели и теперь темнеют выбитыми стеклами. Оставшиеся обзавелись решетками на окнах и все, как один, — крепкими заборами. Мертвяки в состоянии бешенства тупее дикого зверья — упрутся, потопчутся и уйдут. Пока ехали, Джонатан заметил, что вдоль дороги тоже ставят двухметровую сетку-ограждение — от тех, кто еще шляется по лесам.  
Дорога присыпана осенними листьями, на обочинах их еще больше. Джонатан вдыхает полной грудью, но вместо сладковатого прелого запаха чувствует только пыль.  
К тому времени, как он доходит до дома, слишком жаркое для этого времени года солнце светит вовсю, отражается в стеклах, слепя глаза. Окна, как и везде, забраны решетками, но забор все тот же: невысокий и хлипкий, поставленный ради красоты, а не защиты. Но сейчас он выглядит так, словно с последнего раза, когда его красил еще Джонатан — пять лет назад, — его больше не касалась кисть. Палисадник опустел. Ни сам Джонатан, ни родители, ни, тем более, сестра, никогда не были увлеченными садоводами, но перед домом все-таки поддерживали порядок. И горстка засохших сорняков под окнами поражает Джонатана сильнее, чем заброшенные поля по дороге, сильнее, чем предупреждающие надписи и оружие в руках каждого встречного.  
Оказывается, подсознательно он все еще считал, что дома-то все точно осталось, как раньше.  
Джонатан по привычке проходит по дорожке мимо окон к заднему крыльцу. Когда он или Клэри забывали ключи, мама не запирала дверь, если была дома, и оставляла ключ под цветочным горшком, если куда-нибудь уходила. Сейчас запасного ключа, как и самого горшка с геранью, конечно, нет. Дверь тоже не поддается. Она, кстати, как раз таки перекрашена, хотя и видно, что уже довольно давно.  
Джонатан стучит с ощущением, что приходить сюда не стоило. Прислушивается к тишине за дверью, оглядывается, только теперь соображая, что машины перед домом нет. Забавно будет, если они съехали.  
Он поднимает руку, чтобы постучать еще раз, но дверь открывается раньше.  
Клэри замирает, как зверек, решающий, что лучше: бежать или прикинуться мертвым. Бледнеет и пятится.  
Сестренка подросла и повзрослела.  
— Отец сказал, они не станут навязывать тебя, если мы сами не приедем, — едва шевеля губами, произносит она.  
Джонатан собирается огрызнуться, что это и его дом тоже, но сначала он шагает за порог. И будто проваливается. Полутемная кухня, фигура с ярко-рыжими, горящими в свете солнца (или лампы?) волосами. Ощущение такое, словно две картинки наслаиваются друг на друга, похожие, но в чем-то различающиеся.  
Он встряхивает головой и говорит, не особо задумываясь:  
— Мне сказали, что я должен прийти и поговорить с вами.  
— О чем? — Клэри делает еще шаг назад, будто машинально. Но все же останавливается. И смотрит на него со странным выражением...  
Наверное, у самого Джонатана такое же. Когда тошно и не знаешь, что делать. Он пожимает плечами — действительно, о чем им говорить, мертвяку и девчонке с нашивкой ННД на руке.  
Клэри разглядывает его не то с болезненным, не то с брезгливым любопытством.  
— Прячешься под косметикой?  
— Пришлось, чтобы выпустили из клиники. — Джонатан поднимает руку, на ощупь снимает сначала одну, потом вторую линзу. Им обоим будет проще без искушения притвориться, что все как раньше. — Тебя не было в больнице в тот день, — упрекает он. Ему не нужно уточнять, когда — Клэри и так понимает, что он говорит не о Норфолке.  
— Они мне не сказали... — начинает она и осекается. — Погоди, ты что, все помнишь?! Так ты поэтому?..  
На подъездной дорожке останавливается машина отца. Они с Клэри оборачиваются на шум двигателя, замолкают. И это та пугающая тишина, которая бывает за секунду до того, как брошенный в окно камень разбивает стекло в мелкое крошево.  
— Клэри! — зовет отец.  
— Я здесь, — отзывается та. И добавляет: — Я не одна.  
Джонатана неприятно царапает, что она не называет его по имени.  
Отец широким шагом заходит на кухню и останавливается резко, покачнувшись, будто его ударили в живот. Хватает Клэри за руку так, что она вскрикивает, и заталкивает себе за спину. На Джонатана он смотрит с таким выражением лица, будто тот, восстав из могилы, приобрел копыта и рога, как минимум.  
— Ты...  
— Какая трогательная у нас вышла встреча, — пытается ухмыльнуться Джонатан.  
— Убирайся, — бросает он.  
— Не рад меня видеть? — выдыхает в ответ Джонатан. — Кажется, ты, наоборот, хотел, чтобы я жил.  
Отец меняется в лице. Выпускает руку Клэри и молча уходит в гостиную.  
Она понимает все раньше, чем Джонатан. Подталкивает его к задней двери:  
— Уходи!  
После заправки ему уже не нужно объяснять, что за этим последует. И он оказывается прав: отшагав по улице пару десятков ярдов и обернувшись, он видит на дорожке к дому отца.  
Тот держит в руках ружье. 

Желудь перекатывается по ладони, такой легкий и гладкий, что ни вес, ни прикосновение к коже совсем не ощущается. Зато и сухая трава не колет спину.  
Желудь соскальзывает с ладони, падает в листья, но Джонатану лень искать его снова. Он складывает руки на груди и смотрит в небо.  
— Если ты решил притвориться мертвым, то тебе стоило лечь немного правее, — советует незнакомый голос.  
— Мне не нужно притворяться, — с нажимом отвечает Джонатан. — Я такой и есть.  
Небо и солнце перегораживает чья-то тень.  
— Не похож, — заявляет незнакомый парень. Мертвый парень, стоит добавить — белая кожа и остекленевшие глаза с маленькой точкой зрачка не дают обмануться. Он несильно пинает Джонатана под ребра носком ботинка, но тот не шевелится. — Что ж, видимо, и правда мертвый, — нехотя соглашается он, встречаясь с Джонатаном глазами — линзы тот так снова и не надел. — Это твоя могила? — он кивает на когда-то развороченную, но за прошедшее время немного осевшую землю.  
— Моя, — подтверждает Джонатан, поворачивает голову и следит, как тот подходит к надгробию, опускается на траву чуть сбоку и трогает пальцами портрет на камне.  
— Красиво, — одобряет он.  
— Моя мать художница, — поясняет Джонатан. А про себя добавляет: «И ей оказалось проще заказать мне памятник, чем смириться со мной живым». Хотя каким, к черту, живым. Он уже даже рад, что не столкнулся с ней сегодня — наверняка полумертвым он понравится ей еще меньше.  
— Главное ей передать не удалось, — переводя взгляд с памятника на Джонатана, говорит парень. — Или при жизни ты был улыбчивым милашкой.  
— Да не особо, — признается Джонатан.  
— Мои друзья мне после смерти тоже изрядно польстили, — кивает тот и указывает на соседнее надгробие.  
«Первыми уходят лучшие», — читает Джонатан. Чуть ниже имя и две даты. Незнакомец был всего года на три старше.  
— Магнус, значит?  
— А ты — Джонатан?  
— Лучше просто Джо.  
Магнус протягивает ему руку с накрашенными ногтями. Джонатан не сразу соображает пожать ее.  
— Любишь посидеть на своей могилке? — интересуется Магнус светским тоном, будто спрашивает про погоду. Или, скажем, о том, удачная ли рыбалка.  
— Впервые пробую, — сдержанно, тоном «пока не клюет», отзывается Джонатан. Он садится и рассматривает Магнуса повнимательнее. Нанести маскировочный крем тот не озаботился, а вот накрасить глаза — да, и от этого они еще сильнее притягивают к себе взгляд. Желтый пиджак с приколотой к нему темно-бордовой брошью-розой как нельзя лучше вписываются в картину осеннего кладбища. Магнус кажется здесь уместным.  
— И как ощущения? — с неподдельным интересом уточняет он.  
— Я рад, что не там, — признается Джонатан, кивая на провал в земле.  
Магнус улыбается — выходит чуть кривовато из-за незажившего рубца справа ото рта.  
— Я тоже. Хотя иногда нужно приходить сюда и напоминать себе об этом.  
На ум само собой приходит ННД, и Джонатан молчит с минуту, а потом спрашивает неозвученно в тему:  
— Значит, у нас тут есть народная дружина?  
— Ну, — Магнус пожимает плечами, — в любое время должны появляться борцы за порядок и справедливость.  
Звучит слишком иронично, чтобы понять буквально.  
— Вроде современной инквизиции?  
— Неплохое сравнение, — соглашается Магнус.  
— И кто здесь главный инквизитор? — Джонатан догадывается, что услышит, но надеется на что-то другое. На что угодно другое.  
— Валентин Моргенштерн, — отвечает Магнус. Он, конечно, не пропустил фамилию Джонатана, глядя на памятник. Поэтому следующее слово звучит не виновато или с сожалением, а устало: — Упс.  
— Упс, — соглашается Джонатан. Какое-то время бездумно смотрит на свой портрет на памятнике, а потом спрашивает: — А Лайтвуд?  
— Тоже, — машет рукой Магнус. — Они и Старквезер тут всем рулят.  
Джонатан даже не удивляется — маленький город, неудивительно, что все друг друга знают. Удивительно скорее то, что сам Магнус ему незнаком. Должно быть, приехал после аварии.  
Значит, к Лайтвудам идти тоже нельзя… Хоть назад в могилу лезь и закапывайся.  
Не дождутся.  
Джонатан поднимается на ноги, просто чтобы почувствовать себя готовым начать действовать. Магнус смотрит на него слишком внимательно, будто хочет что-то сказать, но никак не может решиться.  
— Что? — понукает его Джонатан.  
— Не уверен, что я тот, кто должен тебе об этом рассказывать, — медленно произносит Магнус. — Но когда ты упомянул, что твоя мать художница…  
— А что, теперь она рисует исключительно антизомбяческие листовки для отца и не заслуживает так называться? — ерничает Джонатан, уже понимая, что так легко все не обойдется. Уже догадываясь.  
Магнус ведет его на новую часть кладбища — очевидно, хоронить кого-то среди вскрытых могил желающих не нашлось. У надгробия — свежие цветы, охапка мелких белых хризантем. На мраморной плите ни рисунка, ни эпитафии, только имя и дата.  
Джонатан не уверен в том, что чувствует. Смятение? Шок? Едва ли… Он думал о ней с тех пор, как пришел в себя — думал о том, как она решила, что лучше ему умереть. Он хотел посмотреть ей в лицо, когда она его увидит, хотел, чтобы она почувствовала вину.  
Но он не хотел — и не был готов к такому. 

_Дверь в темноте кажется серой, но Джонатан знает, что она белая. Прижимает к ней обе ладони, толкает. На светлом остаются грязные отпечатки — черно-красные кровавые разводы. В горле клокочет, вибрирует, из него рвется приглушенное рычание, внутри все крутит и жжет от голода.  
Джонатан бьется в дверь, раз или два случайно наваливается на ручку — но это ничего не дает, дверь заперта, так ее не открыть.  
Но кто-то открывает ее изнутри.  
Рыжие волосы горят в свете лампы. Джонатан помнит их собранными в пучок, проткнутый карандашом, а не падающими свободно на плечи. Он делает шаг, другой, человеческий голос воспринимается всего лишь фоновым шумом на пути к его цели.  
— Джонатан...  
Ей удается накинуть веревку ему на плечи. Та сковывает движения, не дает протянуть вперед руки._  
— Джонатан!  
Он открывает глаза. Магнус крепко держит его за плечи, наклонившись и с беспокойством заглядывая в лицо.  
— Воспоминания? — спрашивает он.  
Джонатан не вполне уверен, что это не просто кошмар, поэтому ничего не отвечает. Магнус, правда, принимает его молчание за согласие.  
— Раньше их не было?  
— Лучше б их не было вообще, — через силу выговаривает Джонатан.  
— Ну, это в порядке вещей.  
— Знаю, — он трет ладонью лицо. — Значит, в ближайшее время не озверею.  
— Помнишь, как учили в Норфолке? — Магнус выпрямляется.  
Джонатан откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Они у Магнуса — тот сам вчера предложил, раз уж ему некуда больше податься.  
— Не думаю, что это обязательно, — бормочет он.  
— Я — жертва СЧС...  
— Только не говори, что у тебя тоже аллергия на слова «зомби» и «мертвяк».  
— Нет, — прохладно отвечает Магнус. — Пока их не употребляют по отношению ко мне. Так же, как «педик» или «гомик» и еще тысячу других оскорбительных заменительных.  
Кажется, проще сделать, как он говорит, чем вступать в спор. Тем более, что сил на это у Джонатана сейчас нет.  
— Я — жертва СЧС. Я не несу ответственности за то, что делал до своего лечения, — на одном дыхании заученно выдает Джонатан и поднимает голову. — Доволен?  
— Полностью, — убийственно, или, вернее, мертвенно-спокойно отвечает Магнус.  
Кажется, он чем-то обижен, но Джонатан не уверен, можно ли спросить об этом напрямую. Проще снова потыкать в больное:  
— Не особо-то ты стремишься быть похожим на живого.  
— Я не забываю, кто я, — с достоинством отвечает тот. Джонатан примеряет его фразу на себя так и эдак и понимает, что не смог бы произнести это с такой легкостью. — И никогда не скрывал, кто я, — уже с улыбкой говорит Магнус. — При жизни в этой дыре я не скрывал свою ориентацию и после смерти тоже не стану скрывать того, кто я.  
Джонатан смотрит на него молча, чувствуя, что у этой истории должно быть продолжение.  
— Хотя не очень долго я, в общем-то, здесь прожил, — уже не так весело улыбается Магнус. Приподнимает край яркой рубашки навыпуск, и Джонатан видит два коротких незаживших рубца в районе печени. — Но это не значит, что я буду прятаться сейчас.  
Джонатан выдерживает его взгляд.  
— Думаю, ты прав, — после паузы произносит он. — Нет никакого смысла притворяться, все равно все знают, кто мы на самом деле. Мы знаем.  
Магнус настороженно кивает, но заметно расслабляется. Берет со стола шприц для инъекций, садится на диван рядом, склоняет голову, парой ловких движений приставляет шприц к шее под затылком и вводит нейротриптилин. Вздрагивает, но почти сразу встряхивается.  
— Знаешь, где больница? Тебе нужно отметиться, что приехал. Могу сходить с тобой, если хочешь.  
— Не нужно, — отказывается Джонатан.  
Сон — или воспоминание, если это оно, — выбивает его из колеи. Как и все, произошедшее за последнее время. В Норфолке было проще — Джонатан знал, что попал в аварию, подсознательно ожидал, что окажется в больнице, что будет... поврежден. И клиника, с некоторыми допущениями, все-таки вписалась в эту картину ожиданий.  
А вот то, что началось за ее стенами — нет. 

Дом Магнуса — крайний на Скул-лэйн, стоит на повороте к Бэк-Мандесли роуд, ведущей, собственно, к Мандесли. Джонатан накидывает куртку Магнуса, позвякивающую цепочками. Ему, конечно, не грозит замерзнуть, но живому в одном джемпере было бы холодно, и так он еще сильнее привлекал бы внимание. Хватит и не скрытых сегодня кремом рук и лица.  
Поля начинаются сразу за домом Магнуса. Тянутся по обе стороны дороги желтыми полосами скошенной травы и снятой пшеницы. Сухая трава на обочинах переплетается с еще зелеными кустарниками. Впереди, над Мандесли, небо бумажно-белое из-за слипшихся облаков, ползущих навстречу рваной полосой.  
Машину на пустой дороге заметно издалека. Серо-зеленый джип с защитной решеткой на бампере медленно проезжает мимо. Сидящий за рулем блондин с нашивкой ННД, уже начинающей одним своим видом вызывать у Джонатана тошноту, смотрит скорее с любопытством, чем с неприязнью. Клэри даже не поворачивается, глядя исключительно перед собой.  
Джонатан чувствует острое и, наверно, необоснованное желание врезать этому парню. Просто потому, что за рулем джипа рядом с Клэри сейчас он, потому, что от него она не воротит нос. Джонатан не ожидал ничего хорошего от родителей, но Клэри-то должна была его принять! Они же всегда друг друга понимали, всегда были на одной стороне.  
В конце концов, она ведь не допустила, чтобы отец в него выстрелил. Так какого черта делает в ННД?!  
Этому может быть только одно объяснение — белобрысый. Джейс Эрондейл. Он не нравился Джонатану еще с тех пор, как перетягивал на себя внимание Алека. Теперь, значит, взялся за сестру, будто хочет оттяпать всех, кто нужен Джонатану.  
Интересно, если с Магнусом разыграть влюбленность — его он тоже попробует отбить?  
Джонатан ухмыляется и представляет себе это в красках. Настроение сильно лучше не становится, но фантазии хоть помогают отвлечься на время пути.  
Перед зданием больницы стоит знакомая машина — Джонатан только вчера приехал на ней в Джимингем. Значит, доктор Лосс здесь. Неплохо: в этом месте не будет лишним человек, не мечтающий нашпиговать его пулями. Джонатан прибавляет шаг и даже не обращает внимания на маячащую напротив клиники, на другой стороне улицы, фигуру. Пока не слышит за спиной:  
— Джо!  
Он вздрагивает. Медленно оборачивается.  
Алек выглядит как раньше — живым. Нормальным. Настолько, что Джонатан прежде, чем что-нибудь сказать, шагает вперед и трогает кончиками пальцев его щеку. Алек широко распахивает глаза — на тон темнее, чем были. Не очень удачно ему подобрали линзы.  
Смотреть на пальцы уже нет необходимости, но Джонатан все-таки убеждается, что на них и правда остались следы маскировочного крема.  
— Вот, значит, как ты вернулся, — собственный голос звучит глухо.  
Джонатан чувствует себя круглым идиотом, потому что за все время даже не подумал о том, что это возможно. Что похоронил его мысленно без всяких надежд.  
— Я тоже думал, что будет по-другому, — кивает тот.  
— И чего ты ждал? — уточняет Джонатан, вытирая пальцы о джинсы. — Ты сам решил пойти погеройствовать, тебе же жизнь не дорога была.  
— Тебе напомнить, зачем ты сюда пришел? — упрекает Алек.  
— Нечего мне напоминать. Я жить хотел и самоубийственных идей у меня никогда не было!  
— А сейчас?  
— И сейчас нет, — отрезает Джонатан. Прячет руки в карманы куртки. — Давно ты тут?  
— Больше месяца, — отвечает Алек, не сводя с него взгляда. Будто тоже не может поверить, что на этом свете свиделись.  
— А я слышал, твой отец так же, как и мой, спешит очистить мир от оскверняющей его нечисти, — с сарказмом замечает Джонатан.  
— Так и есть.  
— И как же он терпит тебя?..  
— Мы об этом не говорим, — Алек отводит глаза.  
— Понятно, — Джонатан отворачивается и толкает дверь клиники. Он сам не может понять, почему в первую очередь злится на Алека, а потом уже рад встрече. Наверно, потому, что ожидал от него другого. Не того, что он будет играть по навязанным им правилам. Да, Алек никогда не был бунтарем, но он был... справедливым. А то, что происходит сейчас, назвать таким никак нельзя.  
— Клэри рассказала мне, что вчера случилось, — Алек идет следом.  
— Повезло, со мной она говорить не стала, — Джонатан на мгновенье замирает в холле, но быстро замечает в конце коридора знакомый плакат с улыбающимися зомби — в Норфолке, в зале для встреч с живыми, такие тоже висели на стенах — и идет туда, минуя девушку в стеклянной будке регистратуры.  
— Мне жаль, — Алек трогает его за плечо, и Джонатан все-таки останавливается. — Я надеялся, что ты вернешься.  
— Это ненадолго, — не оборачиваясь, бросает Джонатан. Эта мысль приходит в голову только сейчас. — Разберусь, что да как, и свалю, не буду вам глаза мозолить. Стройте свой уютненький и чистенький мирок дальше.  
— Джо, — с укором тянет Алек.  
Это проезжается по нервам.  
«Джо» — когда у него были проблемы в школе.  
«Джо» — когда они спорили о будущем и о том, стоит ли уезжать в Лондон ради сомнительных перспектив.  
«Джо» — когда Алек с какой-то дури записался добровольцем и ушел в армию, а Джонатан высказал все, что думает об этой идиотской идее.  
— Что? — оборачивается он.  
Алеку, судя по решительному виду, есть, что сказать, но он не успевает: дверь в конце коридора открывается. Лосс замирает на пороге, глядя на них: напряженного Джонатана, Алека, так и не выпустившего его плечо.  
— Если вы не драться собирались, то я могу закрыть дверь и сделать вид, что не выходила, — предлагает она.  
Но Джонатан уже протискивается мимо нее в кабинет.  
— Потом поговорим, — бросает он Алеку, прежде чем Лосс закрывает дверь.  
Она вроде как ни при чем, но Джонатану слишком тошно, чтобы держать все в себе:  
— Могли бы сказать, что мой отец тут местный глава Ку-клукс-клана для зомби, — язвит он, садясь на кушетку.  
— Я надеялась, что твое возвращение это изменит, — доктор Лосс хмуро смотрит на него. — Почему без линз?  
— Потерял, — привычно врет Джонатан. Это уже сидит в подкорке — не говорить врачам правды.  
— Крем тоже потерял? — Лосс светит фонариком ему в глаза.  
— Все потерял. Вы же не думаете, что джемпер с попугаями из моей прошлой жизни? — огрызается Джонатан. — Меня дальше порога не пустили, спасибо — Магнус подобрал.  
Он уверен, что всех немногих своих пациентов из Джимингема она помнит по именам. И не ошибается.  
— Скажи, чтобы он зашел ко мне, — просит Лосс. — Он давно не проходил тесты.  
— Он живее всех живых, — бурчит Джонатан.  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы ты перенял у него немного доброго отношения к жизни, — устало выдыхает та.  
— Как только мой отец сложит с себя обязанности главы ННД, — честно обещает Джонатан. Потом добавляет, будто спохватившись: — А, я и забыл, что переубедить его могла только моя мать.  
Доктор Лосс достает шприц для инъекций, и Джонатан поворачивается к ней спиной.  
— Отчего она умерла? — спрашивает он. — Вы же врач, должны знать.  
Нейротриптилин впрыскивается ему в спинной мозг, на мгновение оглушая и дезориентируя.  
— Я недавно здесь, — говорит доктор Лосс, когда Джонатан разворачивается и требовательно смотрит на нее, ожидая ответа. — Тебе лучше спросить у кого-то другого.

— Совесть, — заявляет Магнус.  
— Нет ее у тебя, — мгновенно отзывается Джонатан.  
— Как это нет, когда вот, — тот выкладывает на игровом поле фишки. — Девять очков, плюс пять, умноженные на три, за синюю клетку. Плюс пятнадцать очков за использование всех фишек.  
— Я и говорю — нет у тебя совести, — Джонатан бросает оставшиеся четыре фишки на стол. Составить из них можно разве что непечатное слово.  
Начинает смеркаться, и играть в скрэббл становится темновато. Джонатан поднимается, чтобы зажечь свет. С улицы раздаются крики и смех, будто там разгулялась какая-то не особо трезвая компания. Джонатан шагает к окну, но Магнус торопливо подходит и оттесняет его в сторону. Задергивает шторы.  
— Если дом будет выглядеть пустым, они уйдут скорее, — поясняет он.  
— Они? — спрашивает Джонатан, и тут же соображает сам — не так много вариантов-то: — ННД.  
Он немного отводит в сторону штору. «Дружинников» пятеро: отца среди них нет, как и вообще кого-то старше двадцати пяти. Первой идет Клэри, за ней — трое смутно знакомых парней. Видеть их Джонатан когда-то видел, а вот по именам не помнит. Разве что у того высокого, со щетиной на лице и ружьем за плечом, фамилия вроде бы Пэнгборн. Джейс тащится позади всех с таким видом, будто перед ним несут гроб.  
Но на самом деле, конечно, никто мертвяка не несет. Он идет сам. Огрызается, когда один из парней дергает за цепь, закрепленную на широком ошейнике, но идет.  
— Они поймали бешеного, — Джонатан оборачивается к Магнусу. Тот вернулся на диван, но сидит настолько нарочито расслабленно, что его поза выглядит неестественно.  
— Потому и пришли, — кивает он. — Впрочем, думаю, если бы им так не повезло, они придумали бы другой способ поприветствовать тебя в городе.  
— Эй, есть кто дома? — доносится с улицы. — Хэй, мертвяки! Мы привели вам приятеля!  
— Ублюдки, — характеризует Джонатан.  
Магнус прикрывает глаза.  
— Они боятся и пытаются как-то справиться с этим. Доказать самим себе обратное. Посмеяться над своими страхами.  
— Если они над кем и смеются, так это над нами, — отрезает Джонатан.  
— Сейчас этот бедняга ничего не понимает, а после лечения не вспомнит. Ты же знаешь.  
— Они — тоже! — заводится Джонатан. — Потому я и говорю: издеваются над нами.  
В стекло ударяет мелкий камушек. Бросивший его парень поднимает булыжник покрупнее.  
Когда Джонатан проходит мимо, Магнус вскакивает с дивана.  
— Ты куда?!  
Тот не отвечает. Стоит ему распахнуть входную дверь и сбежать по крыльцу, как крики и улюлюканье становятся громче. Джонатан не дает придуркам времени придумать оскорбление поизощреннее.  
— Сестренка! — с насквозь фальшивой радостью восклицает он и подходит ближе — достаточно, чтобы парни за спиной Клэри напряглись и шагнули вперед. — За время после моей смерти ты здорово изменилась. Раньше ты не была любительницей игр с ошейниками и плетками, — он переводит взгляд на шокер в ее руке.  
— Это не игры, — та сверкает на него злым взглядом.  
— Тогда что? — Джонатан выгибает бровь. — Вы привели ко мне вот это, — он кивает на бешеного в цепях, — и... что? Вы позвали — я вышел, говорите, — он разводит руки в стороны, показывая, что все его внимание принадлежит исключительно им.  
Клэри тушуется. Она, конечно, еще пытается держаться, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед дружками, но Джонатан видит по ее глазам, что она уже жалеет, что ввязалась в это. Парни от такого напора тоже теряются. Кроме Пэнгборна.  
— Место всех мертвяков — на цепи. И ваше тоже, твари, — с ненавистью выдыхает он.  
Джонатан сначала не понимает, почему он говорит во множественном числе, а потом оглядывается — Магнус стоит прямо за его плечом, только на полшага дальше.  
— Мы это уже прошли, — сдержанно отвечает он.  
— Это кто так решил? — не затыкается Пэнгборн. — Вы сами? Или Норфолкские ковырятели трупов? Наплодили мерзости, а теперь пытаются уверить нас, что мы обязаны с этим мириться.  
— Точно, — поддакивает ему тот, который держит зомби на цепи, — любой священник скажет, что это адские твари.  
— Место мертвецов — в могиле, — соглашается еще один.  
— Или на костре, — мрачно добавляет Пэнгборн.  
— Так вы за этим пришли? — нагло уточняет Джонатан. — Жечь? — он демонстративно оглядывается. — Не вижу костра.  
— Джо, — весомо выговаривает Магнус.  
Тот не слушает — сам знает, что нарывается. Смотрит Пэнгборну в глаза.  
— Нет, — сам себе отвечает Джонатан. — Вы пришли поизгаляться потому, что считаете, что можете. Как мальчишки, которые звонят в двери и убегают. Вы не сделаете ничего нам, потому что сколько бы вы ни обзывали нас монстрами, мы все еще слишком на вас похожи, а ему, — он кивает в сторону мертвяка на цепи, — потому что надеетесь получить за него деньги.  
Он выдерживает паузу, но на этот раз ему никто не возражает.  
— Так что валите, сдавайте мертвяка и не нойте, когда он вернется таким, как я, — припечатывает Джонатан.  
— Да во время Восстания мы таких тварей... — Пэнгборн сбрасывает ружье с плеча, но рядом неожиданно оказывается Джейс.  
— Эй, полегче! — он хватает приятеля за плечо. — За убийство леченого тебе медаль не дадут.  
— Тогда, может, мне вынести мозги этому? — дуло ружья направляется в сторону бешеного. — Чтобы, и правда, мразь не вернулась.  
Джонатан от этого не в восторге, но его не настолько волнует будущее незнакомого зомби, которого еще не факт, что смогут вылечить, чтобы самому подставляться под пули.  
— Можешь заодно еще кого-то из своих приятелей пристрелить, если очень хочется, — разрешает он, уже сам оттесняя Магнуса назад, чтобы не встревал. Таким ублюдкам нельзя показывать, что им удалось тебя задеть. — Нам как-то похрен.  
— А мне нет! — тот же парень, что ссылался на священников, отталкивает дуло ружья в сторону. — Я свою часть денег хочу получить, вообще-то.  
— Вот что, — Джейс в свою очередь хватается за ружье, и несколько секунд они с Пэнгборном перетягивают его друг у друга, пока тот все же не выпускает. — Я сам отвезу бешеного в Мандесли, — он оглядывает всех по очереди. — А вы расходитесь, веселье закончилось.  
— А я только втянулся! Такая вечеринка пропала, — поддевает Джонатан.  
Джейс забирает цепь. Клэри шагает к нему, но он качает головой.  
— Иди домой, Клэри.  
— Черта с два, я поеду с тобой.  
— Ладно, — легко соглашается Джейс. — И ты тоже, — он смотрит на Джонатана.  
Тот пожимает плечами. Джейс тащит мертвяка к машине, припаркованной в конце улицы. Клэри спешит следом, Джонатан плетется нарочито медленно, заставляя их ждать.  
Когда он подходит к машине, Джейс уже сидит, опустив обе руки на руль, Клэри — на пассажирском. Джонатану остается только забраться на заднее сиденье рядом с мертвяком, от которого несет гнилью.  
— Мне вот очень интересно, каким образом мозговая деятельность влияет на запах, — замечает он.  
Никто ему не отвечает. Джип трогается, Клэри подчеркнуто смотрит в окно, в густую темноту за обочиной.  
— Прости, — в конце концов едва слышно произносит она. — Мне не стоило этого делать.  
Джонатан молчит, не уверенный, что на это ответить. И хорошо — потому что извиняются, как выясняется, не перед ним.  
— А я говорил, — чуть насмешливо выдыхает Джейс, и Клэри тут же поворачивается к нему и несильно ударяет его кулаком в плечо. Улыбка у нее неуверенная, но из тех, что ясно дают понять — за ней скрывается что-то, известное только двоим.  
Только-только начавший успокаиваться Джонатан мгновенно вспыхивает злостью снова.  
— Может, нежничать вы потом будете, а сейчас объясните, зачем я вам в Мандесли?  
— Скажи ему, — Джейс на мгновение поворачивается к Клэри. — Он все равно узнает.  
— Он и так знает! — тут же завелась она. — Он сам сказал, что все помнит! И ему, как видишь, нет до этого никакого дела.  
— Что я помню? — уточняет Джонатан. Никогда нельзя соглашаться со своей виной, не уточнив, о чем конкретно речь.  
— Клэри, — произносит Джейс странным тоном, будто предупреждая или стараясь удержать от глупостей.  
Но когда это у кого-то выходило удержать от глупостей Клэри?  
Та вскидывается, оборачивается к Джонатану. Смотрит не мигая, а потом говорит такое, от чего того вжимает в спинку сиденья:  
— Ты убил маму.  
Это слишком абсурдно звучит. Слишком... но по взгляду Клэри понятно — она не лжет. И не обвиняет его просто так, чтобы помучить. И этот сон-воспоминание. Отец, готовый его убить. Незаконченный разговор с Алеком — о чем тот хотел рассказать? Уклончивые ответы Лосс. Сочувствие во взгляде Магнуса.  
Они все об этом знали. Каждый в этом гребаном городке.  
— Останови, — цедит Джонатан. Голос звучит хрипло и каркающе. Горло зудит, из него так и рвется звериное рычание.  
Джип останавливается, и Джонатан шарит по дверце, почему-то никак не может ее открыть.  
_Потому что она заперта. Белая дверь перед глазами Джонатана, под испачканными в крови ладонями. Он давит на ручку…_  
Вываливается из машины.  
Пошатываясь, сходит с дороги в поле.  
_Переступает порог дома._  
Путается в колючих плетях каких-то кустов на обочине.  
_Сдирает дюйм за дюймом веревку с рук, а потом дергает за нее, и мать падает на пол, отлетая в угол под раковиной._  
Хватается за ствол дерева, спускаясь в овраг.  
_Сжимает пальцы на горле матери. Она цепляется за его руку, царапает, но он ничего не чувствует.  
Когда она хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть или закричать. Когда оседает на полу без движения. Когда Джонатан опускает руку на ее голову. Когда рвет волосы — они мешают.  
Он ничего не чувствует._ Тогда.  
Лежа на дне оврага, на кипе чуть влажных листьев, Джонатан... Нет, не хочет умереть.  
Хочет не воскресать.

Утро Джонатана начинается с кофе и продолжается в ванной. Желудок как будто пытается вывернуться наизнанку и вылезти через горло. Кофе выплескивается в раковину черной склизкой жижей с мерзкими сгустками.  
— Вот дрянь, — бормочет Джонатан, проворачивая кран. Умывается, прополаскивает рот, и почти тут же его скручивает еще одним спазмом.  
— Я бы предложил тебе помощь, если бы не знал, что это можно только перетерпеть, — комментирует от двери Магнус.  
Джонатан закрывает воду. С минуту стоит, ожидая очередного приступа тошноты, но все, вроде бы, закончилось.  
Магнус стоит в дверях в шелковом халате, расшитом яркими экзотическими цветами. Его кожа в сравнении с кожей Джонатана кажется чуть темнее, и тот только теперь, вглядываясь в его лицо, замечает азиатские черты в разрезе глаз, острых скулах и форме носа.  
— В следующий раз, когда Лосс будет что-то настойчиво советовать, я, наверное, все же послушаю ее, — Джонатан проводит по лицу влажной ладонью. Рука подрагивает, и он встряхивает кистью. Магнус провожает этот жест каким-то странным взглядом.  
— Да, мы все-таки мертвые, а не бессмертные, — соглашается он.  
— Тот парень с веб-сайта считает как раз наоборот, — говорит Джонатан.  
— Бессмертный Пророк? Ты что, заходил к нему на сайт? — уточняет Магнус и, дождавшись кивка, замечает: — По-моему, это подстава.  
— Ты думаешь? — с интересом переспрашивает Джонатан.  
— Ну да, сам подумай, — Магнус с безразличным видом рассматривает ногти какое-то время, будто и правда давая время на размышления. — Самый простой способ для правительства избежать появления оппозиции — создать ее самим. И все недовольные будут раз за разом приходить прямиком в ловушку.  
— В новостях говорили о террористических актах от Бессмертного Пророка.  
— И не упоминали ни одну разграбленную клинику или больницу. Им нужны шприцы и нейротриптилин, как минимум. Эту компанию спонсирует правительство.  
— Может, среди них есть ученые, которым удалось воспроизвести нейротриптилин самим.  
— И изготавливать в кустарных условиях? — Магнус скептически вскидывает брови.  
— Я бы все же проверил, — пожимает плечами Джонатан. — Что нам терять-то.  
Магнус смотрит на него серьезно.  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я во второй раз умирать хочу еще меньше, чем в первый.  
— Ты драматизируешь, — Джонатан проходит мимо него, снимает с вешалки куртку. — Пойду завербую себе других сторонников.  
— Едва ли ты найдешь кого-нибудь столь же потрясающего, — улыбается в ответ Магнус.  
— Едва ли, — хмыкает Джонатан, прежде чем выйти.  
Вчерашние облака превратились в серые комковатые тучи, затянувшие небо беспросветным свинцовым пологом. Воздух кажется Джонатану тяжелым и густым, даже редкие порывы ветра не рассеивают ощущение застоявшейся неподвижности — только уныло шелестят сухой листвой на дороге. Когда он проходит мимо соседского дома, с растущего во дворе дуба на него падает желудь.  
Джонатан трет плечо. Боль кажется приглушенной, но чувствовать даже ее нездорово-приятно.  
До Милл-стрит пять минут ходу, и то, если не спешить. Джонатан проходит между высокими изгородями по обе стороны дороги. Они ничуть не изменились, и показавшийся из-за поворота дом тоже. Какое-то мгновение Джонатану кажется, что все ужасы последних недель ему просто привиделись. Вот сейчас дверь откроется, на крыльцо выйдет Алек и спросит с тем самым его коронным серьезным лицом старшего брата, почему Джонатан сегодня без машины — неужели отец наконец забрал ее за очередной проступок?  
Дверь и правда открывается. Изабель поправляет сначала рюкзак на плече, потом — револьвер на поясе над короткой юбчонкой. За ней выходит их с Алеком братишка, Макс.  
Джонатан отступает в тень под изгородью и стоит там, пока они не уходят. У него нет никакого желания выяснять, как к немертвым относятся сестра и брат Алека. Может, тоже делают вид, что считают его живым. Притвориться, что Джонатан — с белесыми глазами, синюшный, с этими чертовыми пятнами и черной царапиной на щеке — живой, не получится при всем желании и фантазии.  
Увы, с одним лишним Лайтвудом приходится столкнуться все равно: дверь открывает не Алек, а его мать.  
— Миссис Лайтвуд! — Джонатан замечает отвращение на ее лице и оттого улыбается особенно широко. — Я так рад возможности увидеть вас еще раз!  
— Не паясничай, — отрезает она. — Что тебе нужно?  
Прекрасно она знает, что, или, вернее, кто ему нужен.  
— Привет, — Алек выходит в прихожую. Одна щека у него недокрашена — видимо, услышал голоса и сорвался вниз, боясь, что общение Джонатана с его матерью кончится катастрофой. Оно и в прежние-то времена не было простым.  
— Идешь? — спрашивает Джонатан так, будто они давно договорились о встрече.  
— Конечно, — так же спокойно кивает Алек. Оборачивается к матери: — Я скоро вернусь.  
Та явно не в восторге. Потом присматривается к нему.  
— Алек, крем! — шипит она так, будто он забыл надеть штаны.  
Тот спохватывается, с силой проводит пару раз пальцами по щеке, маскируя белое пятно. Но щека все равно остается немного светлее другой.  
— А раньше тебе бы в голову не пришло краситься, — ехидно поддевает Джонатан, когда за миссис Лайтвуд закрывается дверь.  
— Раньше в этом не было необходимости.  
— А сейчас есть? — хмыкает Джонатан. — Думаешь, кто-то, глядя на тебя, забывает, что ты умер?  
— Так проще, — терпеливо объясняет Алек. — И это не провоцирует других...  
— Проще говоря, ты остался сидеть в том же шкафу, — зло обрывает Джонатан. — Ты уже даже умереть успел, а сообразить, что прятаться — не проще, не сумел!  
— Моим родителям так легче, — голос Алека звучит тише. Джонатан все-таки ковырнул по больному, но тот до сих пор — как всегда! — считает, что можно решить проблему, всего лишь ее обсудив.  
— Ну да, — соглашается Джонатан. — Когда ты приходил ко мне трахаться, им тоже было легче думать, что мы готовимся к поступлению в университет.  
Алек выдерживает его взгляд.  
— Это другое.  
Они отходят от дома, заворачивают к изгороди. Впереди зеленеет кувшинками и тиной пруд.  
— А по мне — то же самое. И, заметь, не только я так считаю, — не может удержаться Джонатан.  
— Так это все из-за Магнуса? — как-то по-своему понимает его Алек. Взгляд у него становится настороженным. Ревнует? Джонатан позволяет себе немного насладиться этим ощущением, потом шагает ближе и за рубашку тянет Алека к себе.  
— Разумеется, из-за него, — фыркает он ему на ухо. — Ты его видел? Он невероятен. Не стыдится себя ни в чем.  
— Да уж, — ладонь Алека упирается в плечо Джонатана. — Не думаешь, что он дороговато за это заплатил?  
— А за что заплатили мы? — Джонатан снова смотрит ему в глаза. — Что мы получили, как ты думаешь? Второй шанс? Ну так давай его используем.  
С изгороди сыплются мелкие желтые листья, когда Джонатан подталкивает Алека к ней. Ведет рукой по шее, по щеке — на пальцах остается жирноватый след крема, на коже Алека — еще одна светлая полоса. Ни тепла, ни заводящего ощущения соприкосновения кожи — только холод и отвратительная липкость. Джонатан злится и видит ту же злость в глазах Алека — задавленную, скрытую, но она там есть.  
Какой там второй шанс... Слишком мало им вернули. Слишком малую часть их самих вернули.  
Джонатан не может сказать, кто из них первым подается навстречу. Поцелуй выходит грубым, но жадным. Алек путается пальцами в волосах Джонатана на затылке, тот отчаянно прижимает его к себе, цепляясь за плечи.  
Алек отстраняется первым — губы у него теперь тоже светлые, почти синеватые.  
Джонатан не может сдержать раздражения:  
— Чего ты теперь-то боишься?  
— Того, что бояться будут меня, — предельно прямо отвечает тот.  
— Пусть боятся, — Джонатан усмехается. — Главное, чтобы не лезли.  
— Наоборот. Чем сильнее они боятся, тем отчаяннее хотят от нас избавиться.  
Фраза звучит подозрительно знакомо. Джонатан вскидывает брови.  
— А этого уже ты от Магнуса набрался? — хмыкает он.  
И Алек впервые с момента их встречи после смерти улыбается.  
— Он невероятен.  
Джонатан за плечи подгребает его к себе и ладонью треплет волосы. Алек пихает его локтем, вырывается, и уже сам толкает к изгороди. Второй поцелуй получается спокойнее.  
И, по правде сказать, не таким уж и плохим.

— Почему ты пошел в армию? — Джонатану не нужно смотреть на Алека, чтобы знать, что тот не станет врать или увиливать от ответа, и он смотрит вверх, на серый бетонный пласт облаков. Небо давит. Листья, на которых они с Алеком лежат, через одежду не чувствуются, так что если смотреть только над собой, начинает казаться, будто падаешь вверх.  
Будь Джонатан с Алеком живыми, уже замерзли бы у озера — в пасмурный день от воды должно бы тянуть холодом. Хотя, будь они живыми, нашли бы способ согреться...  
— Думал, что если выполню что-то, чего от меня хочет отец, то потом смогу делать то, чего хочу сам, — признается тот. — Ты правда не специально съехал с дороги?  
— Черт возьми, Алек, конечно, нет, — злится Джонатан. — Такое только тебе и могло прийти в голову — исключительно из любви взвалить на себя побольше всякого дерьма.  
Алек приподнимается на локте, ловит его взгляд. Потом трогает царапину на щеке.  
— Это с аварии?  
Джонатан обхватывает пальцами его запястье, водит большим по ладони.  
— Нет, я сам сделал, уже после смерти.  
— Зачем? — удивляется Алек.  
Джонатан пожимает плечами.  
— Видимо, из любви к членовредительству. — И без перехода просит: — Сними линзы.  
Алек не спорит. Снимает.  
— Думаешь, так лучше?  
— Думаешь, нет?  
— Это довольно-таки уродливо, — Алек сжимает губы в линию. — Не вижу в разложении ничего притягательного.  
— И на меня смотреть противно? — уточняет Джонатан, продолжая гладить его по руке.  
— Честно говоря, не особенно приятно, — прямо выдает тот. — Я предпочел бы тебя прежнего.  
— Меня прежнего не будет, — резче, чем собирался, отзывается Джонатан. Слова Алека задевают. — И тебя тоже. Мы теперь такие, какие есть.  
— Ты же этого не хочешь.  
— Мне забыли сказать, что есть выбор, — уже откровенно грубит Джонатан.  
— Не понимаю, почему вам с Магнусом так претит мысль носить линзы и прятать трупные пятна под гримом, — Алек трогает пальцами подбородок Джонатана. — Люди и пластические операции делают.  
— А тебя это устраивает не потому, что ты стремишься к красоте, а потому, что снова стараешься стать как можно удобнее для всех вокруг, — обвиняет Джонатан. — Не провоцировать, не раздражать, не отсвечивать... Такое ощущение, что тебя не в могилу закопали, а в твои комплексы и предубеждения.  
— Зато ты не изменился, — отбивает Алек. — Только теперь мир тебе всего должен даже больше, чем обычно. Что с тобой не так? Ладно бы по жизни все плохо было, но ты же вырос в нормальной благополучной семье...  
— Моя благополучная семья отключила меня от аппарата искусственного поддержания жизни, — вскипает Джонатан. — Тебе не кажется, что это показатель?  
— Джо, — вздыхает Алек. — Есть вещи, которые надо оставить в прошлом.  
— Вот ты и оставляй! Тебя хоть не родная мать убила.  
Он поднимается, оттолкнув руки Алека, попытавшегося его задержать.  
— Джо, — зовет тот. Садится, проводит рукой по волосам, приводя их в еще больший, чем обычно, беспорядок. — Насчет твоей матери...  
— Заткнись, Алек, — огрызается Джонатан. — Я отлично знаю, что ты скажешь. «Да, мы не понимали, что мы делали, но это все равно были мы», — с наигранным пафосом произносит он. — Может, ты и готов взвалить на себя вину всего мира, но я — нет. Я ничего не мог сделать, и я не виноват.  
Он уходит, игнорируя еще один оклик. Но не обернуться все же не может. Алек сидит на том же месте, запрокинув голову.  
Издалека светлая полоса смазанного крема на его шее почему-то еще сильнее бросается в глаза.

Джонатан сам не знает, куда идет. Сначала он выбирается снова к Милл-стрит, проходит ее до того места, где она переходит в Скул-лейн, и сворачивает с дороги в поле. Где-то впереди темнеют деревья, и Джонатан направляется к ним.  
Алек может наслаждаться своими страданиями и топиться в чувстве вины, сколько пожелает. Важнее, что Джонатан не станет этого делать. Он не собирается все свое посмертие оплакивать людей, которым навредил по сути даже не он. И не позволит увлечь себя в это болото сожалений. Нужно что-то делать и менять сейчас, раз уж ему выпал такой шанс. И плевать на Алека с его мнением...  
Джонатан выходит из-под деревьев и замирает. Впереди, посреди поля, виднеется темная тонкая фигурка. Мальчишка с рюкзаком... Тот поворачивается боком.  
Макс!  
Что это он там делает? И почему не на занятиях? Взгляд Джонатана скользит дальше и натыкается на ответ: заброшенная ферма Вайтлоу.  
Они с Алеком в его возрасте постоянно туда бегали, несмотря на регулярный нагоняй от родителей. Зато там можно было в потемках лазить по балкам перекрытия и представлять себя героями фильмов ужасов. Джонатан чаще был за привидения, Алек — за несчастную жертву. И даже когда «жертва» сломала руку во время одной из игр, когда под ней проломилась крепкая на вид балка (ладно, справедливости ради, прыгать на нее все-таки не стоило), ферма все равно не потеряла в привлекательности. Просто взрослые, наконец, повесили на нее _надежный_ замок.  
Видимо, за эти годы с замком все же что-то случилось. А заброшенная ферма была сейчас не лучшим местом для мальчишки. Более опасным, чем тогда. Туда вполне мог забрести какой-нибудь мертвяк.  
Джонатан видит, как Макс открывает дверь, и прибавляет шагу.  
Ферма кажется еще большей развалюхой, чем раньше. Это и понятно: после Восстания и так опустели и обветшали многие дома, кому ж сдалась эта хибара в полях. Джонатан разглядывает потемневшую от дождей деревянную дверь, окна без стекол и провалы в черепице на крыше даже с каким-то ностальгическим чувством. Внутри тоже почти ничего не поменялось. Никаких следов пребывания зомби Джонатан не замечает, хотя осматривает все более чем придирчиво, медленно обходит угол за углом. Макса не видно.  
— Вот же мелкий поганец, — беззлобно ворчит Джонатан. В мгновенном наитии он вскидывает голову и смотрит в испуганное мальчишеское лицо. Макс стоит на балке, как когда-то Алек, и это почти так же, как с тем чертовым воспоминанием: Джонатан видит одного, но помнит другого. И снова чувствует, что сейчас, как и когда-то, случится что-то дурное.  
По-хорошему Макса стоило бы просто окликнуть. Заговорить, успокоить. Но Джонатан слишком явно представляет, как прогнившая балка ломается, не выдержав даже небольшой вес мальчишки, и рефлекторно вскидывает руки, шагая прямо под нее.  
Макс с криком отшатывается. Пятится, не оглядываясь, и на третьем или четвертом шаге его нога проваливается в пустоту сбоку от балки.  
Он истошно вопит, взмахивает руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но срывается вниз. Джонатан успевает поймать его чудом, не иначе. Он слышит треск одежды, кулем падает вместе с ним на грязный пол, надеясь только на то, что Макс не расшибся и ничего не сломал. Но тот не дает ему ни секунды на то, чтобы прийти в себя и проверить, как он. Макс не перестает орать, пинает его изо всей силы раз, другой, пока Джонатан не догадывается разжать руки. А потом убегает, бросив рюкзак валяться у входа.  
— Придурок чертов, — кричит ему вслед Джонатан, поднимаясь с пола и разглядывая оторванный рукав джемпера. Магнус будет недоволен. — Не лезь сюда больше, если не хочешь свернуть шею!  
Он запоздало спохватывается, вспомнив собственный опыт, что такие фразы только больше разжигают желания лезть куда не просят.

Когда Алек громко стучит в дверь, Джонатан не особо надеется, что тот пришел благодарить за то, что его братец не проломил себе голову. Но он не ожидает и того, что Алек накинется на него с упреками.  
— Что ты творишь, черт возьми? — с порога возмущается он. — Макс напуган до чертиков, не хочет выходить из своей комнаты!..  
— Сам виноват, — бросает Джонатан. — Лезет куда ни попадя.  
— Это не повод его пугать!  
Джонатан смотрит на Алека, не до конца понимая суть упрека.  
— Ты зомби, Джо, — по слогам произносит тот, как будто он мог об этом забыть.  
— Не зомби, а жертва синдрома частичной смерти, — педантично поправляет из соседней комнаты Магнус.  
— И то верно, — ехидничает Джонатан. — Твой братец же не живет под одной крышей с… — он добавляет погромче, чтобы Магнус слышал, — жертвой СЧС!  
— И он даже мне еще не научился доверять, — с горечью выдыхает Алек. «И едва ли теперь когда-нибудь начнет», — читается у него на лице.  
— Однако страх не мешает ему шляться по округе, рискуя нарваться на неприятности. — Джонатан непримиримо складывает руки на груди. Алеку лишь бы найти виноватого! — Я подумал, там может быть опасно. Если бы на ферму успел пробраться какой-нибудь мертвяк...  
— Единственным мертвяком там был ты! — повышает голос Алек.  
И Джонатан вдруг очень четко понимает, почему Магнус считает это слово оскорбительным. То, как его сейчас выплюнул в лицо Джонатану Алек, сделало его таковым.  
— Ему тринадцать! И было всего девять на начало Восстания. Он пережил слишком много, да все они, все живые, если ты это хочешь услышать! — совсем расходится тот. — Мы охотились на них, Джо! Загоняли и убивали. Выедали мозги. Разумеется, теперь мы им отвратительны. Тебе не кажется, что у них есть все основания относиться к нам именно так? Почему ты не можешь просто поставить себя на чье-то место? Почему не хочешь понять?  
— Чтобы тоже себя возненавидеть, как это сделал ты?! — срывается и Джонатан. — Как ты там говорил — «есть вещи, которые нужно оставлять в прошлом»? Ну так оставим в прошлом то, что мы делали не по своей воле.  
— Но сейчас-то мы все осознаем, — отвечает тот уже устало, будто бы понимая, насколько этот спор бесполезен. — И можем хоть как-то возместить то…  
— В чем не виноваты, — мрачно перебивает его Джонатан.  
Алек пожимает плечами.  
— Ты не умеешь думать о ком-то, кроме себя, — произносит он и выходит.  
Это чертовски несправедливо. Да Джонатан именно потому и поперся за его братом, что хотел защитить! Не его вина, что мальчишка такой дерганый! Очень хочется ответить тем же, задеть Алека, крикнуть вслед что-нибудь особенно обидное. Джонатан шагает к двери — и она закрывается у него перед носом.  
Магнус смотрит на него с сочувствием, но дверь открыть не дает.  
— Только наговоришь сгоряча глупостей, о которых потом пожалеешь, — поясняет он.  
— Но хоть ты-то на моей стороне? — с вызовом спрашивает Джонатан.  
Но Магнус переводит задумчивый взгляд куда-то поверх его плеча.  
— В чем-то Александр прав, — в конце концов говорит он. — Люди еще не привыкли к тому, как мы выглядим. Вспоминают при виде нас только плохое.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
Магнус ослепительно улыбается.  
— Пойти на вечеринку, разумеется.  
Но когда он поддевает пальцем дыру в рукаве джемпера, его улыбка заметно тускнеет.

Вечеринка оказывается выступлением местного гитариста-самоучки в пабе. На этот раз у Джонатана получается выторговать у Магнуса однотонный серо-коричневый свитер, и он не может перестать удивляться, что у того в гардеробе нашлось что-то неяркое, без рисунка и блесток. Но по-хорошему, конечно, надо что-то придумать с работой, раз уж с учебой не получится наверняка.  
О том, что это будет за работа, которую живые согласятся скинуть на мертвяка, Джонатан старается пока не думать.  
Магнус его компанией не ограничивается: по дороге к ним присоединяется зомби-девочка лет четырнадцати («А ей вообще можно в паб?» — «Да что ты занудствуешь, как Александр, в самом деле!») и еще одна, постарше. Они с Джонатаном учились в одной школе в Мандесли, только она на класс младше, и ему даже удается вспомнить ее имя — Майя. Джонатан помнит ее смерть — ее убил парень-наркоман, когда она решила с ним расстаться.  
Их появление производит эффект.  
Разговоры сначала задушенно стихают, а потом по залу прокатывается волна перешептываний: «мертвяки», «тухлятиной понесло», «что им здесь надо». Двое «дружинников», пившие за одним из столиков недалеко от входа пиво, поднимаются и угрожающе тянутся к оружию.  
Магнус, не обращая на них внимания, проходит дальше. Джонатан, все еще не готовый признать, что прийти сюда было дурной идеей, следует за ним и краем глаза следит за девчонками. Когда Магнус устраивается на высоком табурете у стойки, он становится рядом.  
Пока Джонатан был жив, у него, вообще-то, были довольно неплохие отношения с хозяйкой паба. Несколько раз она наливала им с Алеком и Джейсу пива, когда они были еще мелковаты и это было, строго говоря, не вполне законно… Джонатан запомнил ее упрямой, но веселой и отзывчивой. Она была из тех барменов, которые могут часами выслушивать чужие пьяные откровения и искренне сочувствовать каждому.  
Сейчас радость от встречи она явно не испытывает.  
— Что будете заказывать? — громче, чем требуется, спрашивает она.  
Магнус не успевает и рта раскрыть, как из зала раздается:  
— Ты же не станешь обслуживать этих, Дот?  
Джонатан оборачивается, но натыкается на десяток одинаково неприязненных взглядов. Догадаться по ним, кто пошел дальше молчаливого осуждения, не выходит.  
— Мертвякам здесь не место.  
Узнать Пэнгборна получается не сразу. Без щетины он не выглядит так, словно кого-то убил или как раз собирается, но Джонатан уже знает, что тот вполне на это способен.  
— Да пусть останутся, — неожиданно встревает худой парень в очках, насколько Джонатан помнит — приятель сестры. В руках он держит гитару — видимо, это и есть звезда сегодняшнего вечера.  
— Подмазываешься к фанатам, Льюис? — насмешничает второй «дружинник». — Неужели тебе все равно, кто тебя будет слушать: живые люди или монстры? У них и чувств-то нет никаких.  
Джонатан поглядывает на Магнуса, но тот не выглядит даже обеспокоенным. Улыбается уголками губ, будто все идет ровно так, как он ожидал.  
— Так что вам налить? — повторяет Дот. — Просто так у нас тут сидеть не принято.  
Магнус перебирает с десяток коктейлей с замысловатыми названиями, каждый раз получая в ответ «Такого у нас нет», но нисколько не разочаровываясь и продолжая. Девчонки усаживаются по бокам от него, Джонатан прислоняется спиной к стойке, чтобы следить за залом. Но недовольные их присутствием здесь пока что больше не выступают: все равно не нашлось никого, кто решился бы выкинуть их из паба собственноручно. Кроме того, все следят за спектаклем одного актера, который разыгрывает Магнус.  
И Алек тоже. Он в одиночестве сидит в углу за дальним столиком, хотя Джонатан замечает в зале его сестру — та переговаривается с Льюисом, наклонившись к нему через столик. Алек в их сторону тоже посматривает, но присоединяться не спешит.  
Джонатан хмурится. Изабель всегда была той еще чертовкой. Себе на уме, она не особенно заморачивалась какими-либо предубеждениями и никого не спешила осуждать. Только она — да еще Джейс, без которого, разумеется, ничто не могло обойтись — и знала про них с Алеком. Представить, что ее отношение к брату может измениться, было сложновато.  
Разговоры в пабе постепенно возобновляются. Гул голосов снова становится обычным, уютным, а не встревоженным. В какой-то момент появляется Джейс, с любопытством разглядывает компанию у стойки, но предпринимать ничего, вроде бы, не собирается. Джонатан рассказывает Майе про аварию, та ему — о том, что ублюдка, который ее убил, выпустили по амнистии, чтобы он воевал во время Восстания.  
— Очень надеюсь, что кто-то из наших проломил ему башку, — сочувствует ей Джонатан.  
Краем глаза он все время следит за Алеком, и, когда тот поднимается и начинает пробираться к выходу, Джонатан идет за ним.  
— Видишь, небо не рухнуло на землю, и никого из нас до сих пор не поразила молния, — иронично тянет он, догнав его уже на улице.  
Алек смотрит на него долгим вымученным взглядом. А потом говорит:  
— Морин только четырнадцать.  
Джонатан не может сдержать широкой усмешки.  
— Могу гарантировать, что она не станет пить.

Не успевшая осыпаться листва пышных, давно не стриженных кустов во дворе пустующего дома прячет Джонатана с Алеком от чужих глаз, но Магнус все равно находит их на удивление легко.  
— Вы такие милые вместе, что мне почти не завидно, — произносит он.  
Алек тут же пытается отшатнуться, но Джонатан сцепляет руки у него на пояснице. Сам он даже не меняет позы, так и стоит, прислонившись к стволу дерева, к которому его прижимает Алек. Только пристраивает подбородок ему на плечо и смотрит на Магнуса тяжелым взглядом. Получается не очень — сиреневый пиджак на том настолько яркий, что хочется зажмуриться.  
— Почти? — переспрашивает он.  
— Мне всегда нравились брюнеты, — подмигивает Магнус.  
Джонатан утыкается лбом в плечо Алека.  
— О боже, только любовного гей-зомби-треугольника мне не хватало в моей счастливой жизни.  
— При жизни я бы не постеснялся его у тебя отбить, — охотно подхватывает Магнус.  
— Может, у тебя бы лучше получилось вытаскивать его из шкафа, — соглашается Джонатан.  
— Хватит меня делить, — ворчит Алек.  
— Мы и не начинали, — веселится Магнус. — Но если хочешь, можешь прийти жить к нам, и у нас будет первая в Джимингеме гей-зомби-коммуна.  
— Надеюсь, не придется, — слишком серьезно для шутки отвечает Алек и все-таки отстраняется. — Я пойду.  
Джонатан ловит взгляд Магнуса и хмыкает.  
— Боюсь, что нет.  
— Что значит «нет»? — удивляется Алек.  
— Насколько я понимаю, у Магнуса запланировано что-то еще, и это «что-то» далеко от того, чтобы мирно разойтись по домам, — поясняет Джонатан.  
— Разумеется, — улыбается тот. — И я уже не так уверен в том, кого из вас стал бы отбивать, — по-своему делает он Джонатану комплимент.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — хмурится Алек.  
— Ты еще даже не знаешь, что это за идея, — замечает Джонатан.  
— Да, но я тоже неплохо знаю Магнуса.  
Магнус раскидывает руки в стороны, так что полы пиджака распахиваются.  
— Что ж, вы неплохо меня изучили, последователи мои.  
Джонатан подбирает желудь и с намеком подбрасывает на ладони.  
— Только не говори, что наша гей-зомби-коммуна будет еще и религиозной, — просит он.  
— Нет, с религией — это к Бессмертному Пророку, — открещивается Магнус. — Могу предложить только возвести в ее ранг моду и красоту.  
— Просто... нет, — с отвращением произносит Алек, будто уже представил Магнуса в разноцветном боа, а себя — о ужас! — в чем-то новом, не заношенном и отличном от черного цвета.  
Джонатан засовывает подобранный желудь ему за шиворот.  
— Между прочим, этот прекрасный свитер тоже из запасов Магнуса, — указывает он.  
— Я думал пустить его на тряпки, — с сожалением вздыхает тот. — Когда я его покупал, решил, что он неплохо оттенит один из моих пиджаков, создаст некий контраст. Но в нем недостаточно цвета и жизни.  
— Значит, самое то для меня, — подводит итог Джонатан.  
Магнус отвечает скептическим взглядом, но не спорит — может, считает, что и этот свитер на Джонатане долго не протянет, а потом можно будет подобрать ему что-то более подходящее.  
— А зачем ты вообще приехал в нашу дыру? — спрашивает Джонатан, когда они уже идут по дороге куда-то, куда ведет их Магнус.  
— Из-за любви, — спокойно отвечает тот, и от него это звучит на редкость естественно: Магнуса очень легко представить совершающим безумства в мгновенном порыве. — На самом деле, я приехал только на время каникул в университете, — продолжает он. — Но умер. И застрял тут теперь на всю вечность, потому что Рагнор решил, что я хотел бы упокоиться здесь.  
— Ты не думал вернуться… ну, откуда ты там? — продолжает Джонатан.  
— Из Нью-Йорка, — легко поясняет тот, и они с Алеком одновременно замирают, так что Магнус по инерции проходит еще несколько шагов один. Потом оборачивается:  
— Что?  
— Просто не представляю парня, ради которого променял бы Нью-Йорк на Джимингем, — ляпает Джонатан.  
— Это был не парень, — уточняет Магнус.  
— Мы думали, ты гей, — за них обоих говорит Алек, потому что у Джонатана в это время на языке вертится только пара крепких словечек.  
— Я предпочитаю думать о себе, как о свободном бисексуале, — с достоинством отвечает тот.  
— То есть, погоди, ты даже не гей, но умер потому, что тебя посчитали геем? — у Алека такое лицо, словно ему дурно. — Бред какой-то.  
— Я умер потому, что отличался, Александр.  
— Это не лучший пример для парня, который не решается никому рассказать о своей ориентации, — не глядя на Алека, замечает Джонатан.  
— Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты сам говорил об этом открыто, — огрызается Алек.  
— Да, потому что иначе любой дурак понял бы, к какому такому институту мы с тобой готовимся, когда ты ко мне приходишь.  
— Брака? — невинно уточняет Магнус, и они оба шокированно замолкают.  
— Нет, я… — начинает Алек.  
— Поверь, Александр, я последний, перед кем ты должен оправдываться, — перебивает его Магнус. — Я даже больше скажу: ты ни перед кем не обязан оправдываться за то, что чувствуешь.  
Джонатан почти уверен, что Алек снова начнет спорить и все отрицать, но тот молча смотрит сначала на него, потом снова на Магнуса и выдыхает:  
— Спасибо.  
— Вот мы и пришли, — заявляет тот.  
Фонари горят через один, но свет из окон домов разрезает темноту пятнами света, да и острый игольчатый кончик месяца то и дело прокалывает облака. Этого хватает, чтобы узнать все тот же паб, только к этому времени опустевший.  
— Ну и зачем мы вернулись? — со вновь проснувшимся подозрением спрашивает Алек.  
— Ждите здесь, — велит Магнус и с загадочным видом направляется к задней двери. Возвращается он буквально через несколько минут.  
— Что это? — Алек смотрит на обычный пластиковый контейнер в его руках так, словно думает, что в нем как минимум часовая бомба.  
— Должны же мы как-то отпраздновать сегодняшнюю небольшую победу, — не очень понятно отвечает Магнус. — Я, между прочим, впервые просидел в баре весь вечер без возможности выпить!  
Джонатан начинает догадываться. Он тоже читал форум на сайте Бессмертного Пророка. А вот Алек, видимо, нет, потому что когда он забирает контейнер из рук Магнуса и открывает, у него на лице проступает неподдельный ужас.  
— Это что, мозги?!  
— Овечьи, — торопливо уточняет Джонатан, потому что Магнус только оскорбленно молчит. — В интернете пишут, что ощущения от них, как от алкоголя при жизни.  
— Между прочим, мне стоило немалого труда уговорить Дот достать их нам.  
— Да уж, идти к фермерам самим было бы не лучшей идеей: зомби, которые просят мозги, — Джонатан в свою очередь берет контейнер в руки, рассматривает его содержимое. — Ты еще не пробовал?  
— Нет, — Магнус забирает контейнер, прилаживает крышку на место.  
— Только не говорите, что вы действительно собираетесь это есть! — с отчаянием просит Алек.  
Джонатан тоже не уверен, что отважится попробовать. Одно дело — жрать мозги, когда не соображаешь, что делаешь. Другое — в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Он даже травку в старших классах не курил, предпочитая в них и оставаться.  
Но Магнус так доволен, будто достал для них что-то невероятно ценное.  
— Ладно, — говорит Джонатан. — Устроим в нашей коммуне гей-зомби-вечеринку.  
— Я не в коммуне, — напоминает Алек.  
Джонатан фыркает.  
— Ну тогда это будет вечеринка для зомби-гея, зомби-нарнийца и зомби-свободного-бисексуала.  
— Кроме того, должен же кто-то проследить, чтобы мы не наделали глупостей, — коварно добавляет Магнус и этим не оставляет Алеку выбора.  
Они почти успевают дойти до дома — как раз проходят мимо соседского дуба, когда из-за поворота на Бэк-Мандесли роуд показывается знакомый фургон. Фары мгновенно выхватывают их из темноты, и машина останавливается. Первым из нее выбирается Джейс, за ним — отец. Он оглядывает их по очереди.  
— Что-то случилось, мистер Моргенштерн? — спрашивает Алек и шагает вперед, предусмотрительно загораживая Магнуса от чужих взглядов. Джонатан запоздало соображает, что пищевой контейнер в руках у зомби обязательно вызовет подозрения. А на этот раз — вполне обоснованные.  
— Обычный рейд, — отвечает тот. Смотрит на них выразительно. — Твой брат видел мертвяка, надо найти ублюдка, пока он ни до кого не добрался.  
Отец, разумеется, в курсе, что Макс видел Джонатана. Так что это, безусловно, жирный намек сидеть и не высовываться. Следующие слова отца это только подтверждают:  
— Что вы тут делаете посреди ночи?  
— Возвращаемся домой, — влезает Джонатан. Он не позволит отцу смотреть сквозь него, будто его тут и нет. Но тот все равно не сводит взгляда с Алека.  
— Дом Лайтвудов в противоположной стороне.  
— По-моему, мы не обязаны отчитываться, — не выдерживает Магнус. Вперед, правда, не высовывается. Ему бы не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.  
— Вы нарушаете комендантский час для… — отец делает паузу, будто раздумывает, как продолжить. — Жертв СЧС, — все-таки политкорректно договаривает он.  
— С каких пор его установили?! — это снова Магнус.  
— С сегодняшнего дня. Так решил приходской совет.  
— Ночью?  
— Днем. Ваши проблемы, что вы об этом не знали.  
— По-моему, нас обязаны были предупредить, — замечает Алек. Джонатан же смотрит на Джейса, расслабленно прислонившегося к машине, и вспоминает его в баре: как он смотрел на них там, как спрашивал что-то у других парней из ННД. А потом, видимо, поехал стучать на них своему шефу. Вот дрянь…  
Джейс встречается с ним взглядом, вопросительно вскидывает брови. Джонатан с удовольствием показывает ему средний палец.  
— Думаешь, если ты трахаешь Клэри, то тебе можно стучать ее отцу на всех подряд?  
Он нарочно говорит «ее отцу», с мелочным удовольствием возвращая пинок за ублюдка. Тот, правда, едва ли обращает на это внимание, поворачиваясь к Джейсу и глядя на него тяжелым, обещающим суровые кары взглядом.  
Но Джейс теряется только в первый момент.  
— Думаю, то, что между мной и Клэри, касается только нас и ее семьи, — твердо выговаривает он.  
— Джо не перестал быть ее братом только потому, что умер, — неожиданно зло вмешивается Алек, по которому эта фраза проезжается лично. Насмешка тут же исчезает с лица Джейса.  
— Алек, я...  
— Я отлично слышал, что ты сказал, и думаю, понял, что ты имел в виду, — отрезает тот.  
Джейс шагает к нему, но его останавливает отец.  
— Вы, все трое, будете наказаны за нарушение комендантского часа, — заявляет он. — Общественные работы пойдут вам на пользу. — Он хлопает Джейса по плечу. — Идем.  
И первым направляется к машине. Джейс колеблется.  
— Я не... — одними губами произносит он, но Алек отворачивается и быстрым шагом направляется назад по Скул-лейн, в сторону своего дома.  
Отец заводит фургон и снова окликает:  
— Поехали, сынок.  
У Джонатана темнеет в глазах, будто его повторно отключают от аппарата искусственного жизнеобеспечения. Он даже не замечает, как Джейс забирается в машину, и они с отцом, наконец, убираются.  
— Пойдем в дом, — Магнус трогает Джонатана за плечо.  
Тот забирает у него из рук контейнер, открывает и, не давая себе задуматься, запускает руку во влажную мягкую массу. Отрывает кусок и отправляет в рот.  
— Пойдем, — сглотнув, соглашается он.

Джонатан просыпается от звука шагов — где-то на улице, за забором, но все-таки достаточно близко, чтобы это показалось подозрительным. Как будто кто-то крадется вдоль забора или примеривается через него перемахнуть. Будь окно закрыто, он бы ничего и не услышал.  
Джонатан выходит на крыльцо и прислушивается. Тихие шаги. Едва слышное шипение, с которым газ выходит из балончика. Джонатан бросается к калитке, и шаги за забором перерастают в удаляющийся топот. Он успевает заметить только спины улепетывающих мальчишек.  
Оборачивается к забору.  
«Берегитесь мертвяков».  
И чуть ниже:  
«Отцеубийца».  
— Эй, вообще-то я убил свою мать! — кричит он мальчишкам вслед.  
Хотя лучше бы это и правда был папенька.  
— Чего это ты с утра каешься в грехах? — спрашивает Магнус, когда Джонатан заходит на кухню.  
— Мальчишки, — поясняет он. — Испаскудили забор.  
— Неважно, — отмахивается Магнус. Протягивает Джонатану тарелку и предлагает: — Овечьих мозгов?  
Ну понятно, чего он такой благодушный с утра.  
— С утра? — вслух переспрашивает Джонатан.  
— А я сегодня никуда не собираюсь, — отвечает Магнус. Подумав, добавляет: — И завтра. Мне вообще теперь никуда никогда не надо.  
— А как же общественные работы? — с издевкой напоминает Джонатан.  
— Ты что, правда собираешься на них идти?  
— Алек пойдет, — поясняет он.  
— Александр может быть паинькой и дальше, — Магнус достает тарелку для Джонатана. Кладет рядом с ней на скатерть десертную ложку. — Если он хочет потакать всем дурацким правилам, которые навязывает ему насквозь лживое общество — это его право.  
— Ты уже «позавтракал», да? — догадывается Джонатан.  
— В пересчете на водку — хлопнул пару стопок, — бросает тот.  
Джонатан пару минут колеблется, потом лезет ложкой в контейнер и отправляет кусочек мозгов в рот. Стоит их проглотить, внутри действительно будто теплеет, как от алкоголя. И настроение заметно улучшается.  
— Не устраивай революцию без меня, — просит он, прежде чем уйти.  
Алек ждет его на Милл-стрит, около пруда: сидит на плетеном стуле неработающего сейчас уличного кафе. Джонатан подходит вплотную, запускает руку в его волосы, перебирает их, а потом тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову и посмотреть на себя.  
— Насколько все плохо? — спрашивает он.  
Алек вздыхает.  
— Родители «очень разочарованы», — явно цитирует он. — «Не узнают меня теперешнего».  
— Они тебя и прошлого не знали. — Джонатан наклоняется его поцеловать, но Алек отворачивается и встает.  
— Магнус, как я понимаю, не придет? — уточняет он.  
Джонатан пожимает плечами.  
— Не могу его в этом винить. Я и сам бы не пошел, если бы не мечтал посмотреть, как ты работаешь на благо общины.  
— Ты что, все еще находишь это забавным? — раздражается Алек. — Все еще тянет смеяться?  
— Брось, Алек, — Джонатан засовывает руки в карманы джинсов. — Что случится, если мы не покрасим забор или что там полагается сделать? Что нас, в тюрьму посадят? Разве можно сделать эту жизнь еще гаже?  
— Зато ее можно сделать хоть немного лучше!  
— Следуя каждому дурацкому правилу, которое для нас установят другие?  
— Думая не только о себе, — выделяя голосом каждое слово, выговаривает Алек. — Ты, черт возьми, даже в нашем нынешнем положении ищешь поводы сделать только свою жизнь проще! Видишь только свободу от обязательств. Ты что, думаешь, мне это нравится, что ли? Выслушивать чужие придирки, терпеть косые взгляды...  
— Ну так не терпи! — Джонатан опускает руку ему на плечо. — Сейчас мы свободнее, чем когда-либо были. Никому ничего не должны. И можем ничего не бояться. Давай уедем из этой дыры!  
— Разве Магнус тебе не сказал? Он пробовал, но мы обязаны оставаться там, где были похоронены.  
— Зачем? — Джонатан крепче сжимает пальцы. — Чтобы живым было сподручнее снова нас прикопать, если захотят? Нам не нужно ничье разрешение, Алек.  
— И как скоро мы тогда снова станем бешеными?  
Джонатан раздраженно выдыхает.  
— Поедем к Бессмертному Пророку, у него есть нейротриптилин.  
— А еще наркотик, который снова превращает нас в монстров.  
Джонатан разглядывает его лицо: напряженные черты, сжатые в тонкую линию губы, нахмуренные брови.  
— Кого ты убил?  
Он ждет, что Алек разозлится еще больше, но тот, почему-то, наоборот, успокаивается.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что ты винишь себя за чью-то смерть так сильно, что, кажется, предпочел бы умереть сам.  
Алек качает головой.  
— Не умереть, но… Наверно, было бы лучше, если бы я не воскресал.  
— Кому-то, но не тебе и не мне. — Джонатан трогает его щеку пальцами, прижимает к ней ладонь. — Расскажи, кто это был.  
Алек молчит еще с минуту, смотрит на пруд, потом, видимо, собирается с мыслями.  
— Нас похоронили в общей могиле, — начинает он. — Многих. В воспоминаниях я вижу целую толпу поднявшихся мертвецов. Неподалеку была деревня. Наверно, по их счету дыра вроде нашей, а то и хуже, — Алек рассказывает короткими рублеными фразами, не глядя на Джонатана. — У них была пара машин, те уехали почти сразу, а вот остальным деваться из окруженной деревни было некуда. У некоторых было оружие, они защищались. Но рано или поздно мы выбивали двери, пробирались в дома и убивали.  
Алек, наконец, смотрит Джонатану в глаза.  
— Их было много — тех, кого я убил.  
— Не ты, — негромко произносит Джонатан, но тот будто не слышит.  
— Я всегда стремился защищать свою семью, других людей. И это все… — он запинается. — Это не то, с чем я могу просто смириться, забыть и жить дальше.  
— Ты не осознавал, что делаешь.  
— И знаешь, насчет Макса… Я никогда не был ему достаточно хорошим старшим братом, — не слушая его, продолжает Алек. — Я был слишком правильным и занудным, следил за ним вместо родителей, запрещал то, что ему хотелось. У Иззи всегда лучше выходило находить с ним общий язык. А Джейс… Джейса Макс вообще боготворит! Но я думал, что пройдет время, он подрастет, и все станет лучше. Мы будем играть в гольф в Мандесли, я стану помогать ему с учебой, а потом покажу пару приемов из тех, которым…  
— Которым нас научил мой отец, — договаривает за него Джонатан.  
— Но ничего этого никогда не будет, потому что Макс попросту меня боится.  
— А Изабель? — спрашивает Джонатан, вспомнив, как та вела себя в пабе.  
— Иззи запуталась во всем этом. Во время Восстания она восхищалась ННД, тем, что они защищают живых, хотела попасть в их ряды. Тогда все было понятно: есть люди, есть монстры. А сейчас она не может вступить в ННД без того, чтобы присоединиться к тем, кто издевается над ее братом, и не может принять мою сторону настолько, чтобы послать это чертово ННД. Она то обвиняет отца в том, что он подтолкнул меня к решению пойти в армию, то в том же самом укоряет меня… Она и хотела бы как-то помочь мне, защитить, но правда в том, что это ей — им всем — нужна защита от меня.  
— Только не мне, — Джонатан гладит его по скуле костяшками пальцев. Алек больше не отворачивается, и в его взгляде светятся знакомые решимость и упрямство.  
— Я не оставлю все это так, — говорит он. — Не оставлю их. Меня и так не было слишком долго, причем тогда, когда я нужен был больше всего.  
— И как же ты собираешься защищать всех от самого себя? — спрашивает Джонатан. — Этим? — он проводит по коже Алека с нажимом, смазывая маскировочный крем.  
— В том числе, — отвечает тот.  
Джонатан со вздохом отступает назад.  
— Ты нисколько не изменился, — с досадой признает он.  
Алек слабо улыбается.  
— Может быть, немного, — говорит он. И сам притягивает его к себе и целует.

— Вообще-то закапывать пустые могилы более позитивно, чем занятые, как ты думаешь? — спрашивает Джонатан, сбрасывая землю с лопаты в яму.  
Алек смотрит на него со скепсисом, потом пожимает плечами.  
— Наверно.  
Лидия Бранвелл, секретарь приходского совета, отрядила их приводить в порядок старое кладбище, и вот уже второй час Джонатан с Алеком забрасывают землей развороченные поднявшимися мертвецами могилы и поправляют надгробия.  
— По-хорошему, их бы вообще надо убрать, — задумчиво произносит Алек, втыкая лопату в землю аккурат рядом с покосившемся крестом. — Ведь тех, для кого они предназначены, под ними уже нет.  
— Таскать гранитные глыбы я не подписывался, — сразу же открещивается Джонатан. — Нам сказали навести порядок, это мы и делаем.  
— Это и так можно считать серьезным достижением, — улыбается Алек. — Что кому-то удалось убедить тебя работать на общественных началах.  
Джонатан деловито примеривается лопатой, как бы сподручнее ему врезать. И Алек покатывается со смеху, пока тот неожиданно не перерастает в кашель. Алек сначала сгибается, ладонями упираясь в колени, а потом на них же падает в грязь. Но проходит все так же быстро, как и началось — Джонатан даже не успевает сообразить, что делать и как помочь. Можно было бы решить, что Алек его разыграл — если бы не следы темной густой крови на губах и под носом. Он вытирает их ладонью и смотрит на нее с удивлением.  
— Это еще что за чертовщина? — Джонатан помогает ему подняться, да так и не отпускает, поддерживая, хотя стоит Алек вполне уверенно.  
— Не знаю, — тот выглядит растерянным не меньше. — Никогда такого не было.  
— Ты что-то съел?  
Алек мотает головой.  
— Я же не дурак.  
— Мало ли, — пожимает плечами Джонатан. — Если можно есть овечьи мозги, значит, можно что-то еще.  
— Я ничего не ел, — с нажимом повторяет Алек. Брезгливо вытирает ладонь о носовой платок и старается не смотреть на Джонатана.  
— Знаешь что, — откладывает лопату тот. — Я сейчас снова тебя удивлю, но мы опять пойдем правильным путем.  
Алек вскидывает брови.  
— Мы поедем к врачу. Знаешь, где сейчас Джейс? Отвезет тебя в Мандесли.  
— Не нужно меня везти, — предсказуемо упирается Алек. — Тут за пятнадцать минут дойти можно.  
— Если хлопнешься по дороге в обморок, откачивать не буду, — грозится Джонатан. — На месте и прикопаю, благо, все утро практикуюсь могилы рыть.  
— Закапывать, — педантично поправляет Алек.  
Идти приходится не пятнадцать, а все двадцать пять минут — Джонатан следит по наручным часам, — хотя идут они напрямик через поля.  
Машина Лосс привычно припаркована перед больницей. А напротив, в тени дерева, где в прошлый раз Алек дожидался Джонатана, стоят человек десять: среди них директор школы Мандесли и две девчонки лет пятнадцати.  
— Кому-то стало плохо на занятиях? — предполагает Алек.  
Джонатан как раз замечает в стороне еще и Джейса. Едва ли тот лично отвозил приболевшую школьницу в больницу.  
— Лосс в любом случае занимается только немертвыми, для живых там другой врач, — в конце концов говорит Джонатан. Но как раз когда он хочет подтолкнуть Алека ко входу, Джейс их замечает и машет рукой, а потом сам же направляется к ним широким шагом.  
— А вы что тут делаете? — первым делом спрашивает он.  
Джонатан собирается рассказать все, как есть, но Алек его опережает:  
— Шли в приходской совет, — уверенно врет он. — Что-то случилось?  
Джейс мрачно кивает, потом устало трет лоб.  
— Морин Браун приняла в школе синее забвение.  
— Она кого-то?.. — Алек не договаривает.  
— Нет.  
— Что с ней будет? — Алек немного расслабляется. А вот Джонатану что-то подсказывает, что это он рановато.  
— Разве непонятно? — он почти не знал Морин, но не может сдержать раздражения: теперь поплатится за свою глупость, дурочка! — Ее вернут в Норфолк.  
Джейс впервые с начала разговора смотрит на него, и Джонатан умолкает: тот растерян и не пытается это скрыть.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — глуховато отвечает он. — Она мертва.  
— В каком смысле? — переспрашивает Джонатан. — Она и так-то не особо живая, если ты не заметил.  
— Ее застрелил... — Джейс как будто поправляет конец фразы на ходу, — твой отец.  
— Он совсем с ума сошел? — Алек возмущается раньше, чем Джонатан успевает что-то сказать. — Она была ребенком.  
— Она была опасна.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
— Не верит, — встревает Джонатан. — А иначе где твои нашивки, Эрондейл?  
— Ты ушел из дружины? — Алек тоже переводит взгляд на куртку Джейса — привычных полос с надписью «ННД» на рукавах больше нет.  
— И уже не уверен, что поступил правильно. Морин сама приняла наркотик. Она могла навредить кому-то в школе...  
— Навредить может кто угодно, Джейс, — устало произносит Алек. — Любой из живых школьников может лизнуть марку, взять нож и прийти в школу.  
— Ты знаешь, что это не аргумент, — неуверенно обрывает тот.  
— Да. Но это аргумент не травить никого, чтобы не хотелось взять и забыться, — Алек смотрит на него прямо, и Джонатан гадает, сколько раз сам Алек открывал сайт Бессмертного Пророка и останавливался до того, как связывался с продавцом дури. — Я знаю, она хотела вернуться в школу, но в Мандесли таких, как мы, туда не принимают. А уехать она не могла. Что ее родители?  
— Они ее уже забрали.  
— Что они собираются делать, я имел в виду, — хмурится Алек. — Это же убийство.  
Джейс зябко передергивает плечами.  
— Это было бы убийством, будь она в себе, — через силу выговаривает он. — Никто не станет расследовать убийство бешеного. И тут уже без разницы, что через полчаса она снова пришла бы в себя, судя по рассказам об этом синем забвении.  
Алек ничего не отвечает. Лицо у него такое, будто он прикидывает, когда лучше идти мстить убийце. Джонатан, правда, только рад был бы присоединиться.  
— Рано мы могилу-то закопали, — говорит он. — Как раз пригодится.  
— А твою, часом, не пропустили? — сердито уточняет Джейс. — А то кто знает, когда понадобится.  
— Зато у Алека ее здесь и не было, — замечает Джонатан. — Так что лучше иди, доктор Лосс как раз должна быть свободна. Иди-иди, не придется меня закапывать, не волнуйся.  
Алек, кажется, глубоко в этом сомневается. Джейс же, если и хочет спросить, что ему надо от врача, то впервые проявляет редкое понимание и молчит в тряпочку. Правда, гораздо лучше было бы, если бы он и вовсе свалил, как уже сделали директор школы и остальные сочувствующие (или пострадавшие?). Но Джейс никуда уходить не собирается. Минут через пять окликает:  
— Джо.  
— Чего тебе еще? — раздраженно спрашивает тот. Он не может не нервничать. Будь здесь любой другой врач, Джонатан не стал бы даже предлагать прийти. Но Лосс не потащит Алека в Норфолк, не разбираясь, что произошло.  
— Мне, наверно, не стоило бы в это лезть... — начинает Джейс.  
— Вот и не лезь, — грубо обрывает Джонатан.  
Тот закатывает глаза, вздыхает. Уже темнеет, уличный фонарь подсвечивает его фигуру сзади, и Джейс с его золотыми волосами, загорелой кожей и красивым лицом выглядит воплощением ангела. Джонатан не видит себя со стороны, но знает, что белеющее в сумраке лицо с мертвыми глазами производит полностью противоположное впечатление.  
— Пока ты не вернулся, все было нормально, — прямо говорит Джейс. — Алек не встревал в неприятности.  
Джонатан щурится с подозрением.  
— А держаться подальше от Клэри ты меня не хочешь попросить?  
— Клэри тебя сама не подпустит, — уверенно заявляет тот.  
Он прав.  
— Что тебе за дело до Алека?  
— Он мой друг, — терпеливо поясняет Джейс. — И мне не нравится, что кто-то из его прошлого причиняет ему боль.  
«Кто-то из его прошлого». Сказал бы уж — ты, Джонатан, лучше бы вернулся, откуда пришел, дело-то прошедшее.  
— Если бы тебя действительно волновал Алек, ты выбирал бы то, что лучше для него, а не то, что спокойнее и привычнее тебе, — Джонатан цедит слово за словом.  
— По-твоему лучше будет, если Алек начнет, как ты и Магнус, провоцировать всех кругом... — Джейс осекается, будто не знает, как продолжить.  
— Провоцировать на что? Пустить зомби пулю в лоб? — подсказывает Джонатан. — Думаешь, пока он в линзах и креме, никто об этом не думает?  
— Важнее, что они этого не сделают! Как сделали с Морин! Твой отец, между прочим.  
— За которым ты эти четыре года бегал, завоевывая его доверие? — уточняет Джонатан. — Не боишься, что теперь тебя отлучат от тела моей сестренки?  
Джейс смотрит долгим злым взглядом так, что Джонатан с восторгом понимает, что сейчас, наконец, он ему врежет.  
Но Джейс отворачивается.  
Приходится самому дернуть его за плечо, разворачивая к себе, и коротко, почти без замаха, ударить под дых.

Джонатан заходит в кабинет Лосс без стука.  
Алек оборачивается.  
— Джо, — только и говорит он с вечным укором.  
— Что? — переспрашивает тот, следуя все тому же правилу не подтверждать по глупости собственную вину. В конце концов, он минут пять поправлял и отряхивал одежду, чтобы по его виду нельзя было понять, что он только что подрался. Алек не мог так легко обо всем догадаться.  
Лосс мельком оглядывает Джонатана и молча указывает ему на зеркало.  
— Вот черт, — он надавливает пальцем на роскошный синяк на скуле.  
— Кто побил? — деловито, но без особого интереса спрашивает она.  
— Что значит «побил»? — возмущается Джонатан. — Я вообще-то первый врезал. И, к слову сказать, будь я живым, сделал бы то же самое, так что не надо относить это к зомби-агрессии.  
— Два придурка, — вздыхает Алек. — Как вы за пять минут успели поругаться?  
— Да с ним и выжидать не надо, — довольно скалится Джонатан, хотя собственная морда выглядит гаже некуда. — Как посмотришь на его рожу, сразу нос набок свернуть хочется.  
Алек через зеркало одаривает его взглядом в духе «потом поговорим». А Джонатан принимается его разглядывать — сначала отражение, потом оборачивается.  
Алек раздет по пояс и это первый раз в их «новой жизни», когда Джонатан видит его без рубашки. Считает темные пятна пулевых ранений — четыре, пять... Шесть. Одно из них прямо напротив сердца, и Джонатан надеется, что оно и было первым.  
— Говорил же, это выглядит отвратительно, — Алек проводит по груди ладонью.  
— Я думал, ты имел в виду меня.  
— По сравнению с некоторыми моими пациентами, вы, ребята, просто красавчики, — меланхолично замечает доктор Лосс. Она привычно и деловито осматривает Алека. Джонатан проходил через это десятки раз, так что даже не следит за ней, просто смотрит на него, отмечая как старые, знакомые с детства шрамы — кожу с локтя Алек стесал, когда навернулся в детстве с велика, — так и новые, темные, посмертные.  
У самого Джонатана их поменьше. Да он и не в горячей точке побывал, все-таки. А гематомы после аварии успели сойти, пока он лежал в коме.  
— Магнус на этом месте предложил бы стать зомби-моделями. — Джонатан прикрывает глаза, потому что смотреть на Алека и правда тяжело. Не из-за надуманного им уродства, разумеется. Просто при виде каждого шрама, каждой ссадины, Джонатан не может не представлять, как Алек их заработал. Пожалуй, он только теперь, после рассказа Алека о его воскрешении и вида его незаживших ран, действительно задумывается, через что тот прошел, и понимает, что он на самом деле умер. Черт знает где, в грязи, в боли и одиночестве. Собственная злость на аварию, родителей, на суку-жизнь приглушается впервые с момента, когда Джонатан пришел в себя после смерти.  
— Ты уверен, что попросту не глотнул воды, пока умывался? — Лосс только в присутствии Джонатана задает этот вопрос уже второй раз.  
— Уверен, — Алек поднимается с кушетки, подбирает рубашку. — Так вы не знаете, что со мной произошло?  
Лосс отвечает не сразу.  
— Нейротриптилин восстанавливает деятельность мозга, его реакции. Рефлексы. Я думаю, это было некое непроизвольное сокращение диафрагмы. Проще говоря, ты попытался вдохнуть, но в твоих легких, видимо, осталась кровь после ранения. — После паузы она добавляет: — Если такое повторится, сразу приходи. — Лосс выглядит недовольной, так что Джонатан сразу вспоминает ее слова о том, как она ненавидит чувствовать свое бессилие как врача. Что ж, сегодняшний день для доктора Лосс явно не самый удачный.  
Джейс за это время успевает подогнать к больнице джип. Сидит за рулем с видом отвоевавшего свое ангела, периодически прикладывая к носу салфетку. Свернуть Джонатан его, конечно, не свернул: так, подбил немного.  
— Ты в порядке? — Джейс смотрит на Алека с беспокойством.  
— Все отлично, — кивает тот.  
Джонатан забирается на переднее сиденье рядом с Джейсом. За спиной фыркает Алек.  
— Мир от драки до драки, — напоминает он. Джейс усмехается. Да, примерно так они с Джонатаном и уживались друг с другом раньше. Приятно знать, что не все изменилось. 

До дома — теперь, видимо, бывшего, — Джонатан добирается, когда уже совсем темнеет. Свет в окнах горит только на первом этаже, потом на несколько минут зажигается в комнате Клэри — и гаснет снова.  
Джонатан не вполне уверен, что не зря пришел сюда.  
Пока входная дверь не распахивается и из нее не вылетает Клэри с рюкзаком через плечо. Отец догоняет ее на середине подъездной дорожки, хватает за предплечье.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — очень холодно произносит он.  
— Пусти! — Клэри пытается вырваться. — Я не стану жить в доме с убийцей!  
— Прошедшие четыре года тебя это не волновало.  
— Это другое! В первые дни Восстания у нас просто не было выбора и мы убивали, чтобы выжить. Теперь все иначе!  
— Мертвяки остаются мертвяками, Кларисса, — отец разворачивает ее к себе, смотрит в лицо. Джонатан знает, как тяжело противостоять его взгляду, его уверенности в собственной правоте. — Мне казалось, ты это понимаешь.  
— Я ошибалась, — на тон тише говорит Клэри.  
— Ты ошибаешься сейчас, — отец отпускает ее, но та уже не спешит убегать. Джонатан ее понимает — на ее месте он, пожалуй, хотел бы, чтобы его убедили. Хотел бы обмануться и остаться.  
И, значит, самое время вмешаться.  
Джонатан выходит из тени изгороди напротив дома. Неторопливо подходит, замечая, как Клэри неосознанно становится с отцом плечом к плечу. Разногласия разногласиями, а против монстров надо держаться вместе.  
Джонатан останавливается в нескольких шагах, прячет руки в карманы джинсов.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, Клэри, — просит он.  
Отец снова опускает руку ей на плечо, но теперь эффект оказывается полностью противоположным — Клэри вырывается, смотрит сначала на него, потом на Джонатана, будто выбирая меньшее из зол.  
— Ладно, — в конце концов сквозь зубы цедит она.  
Джонатан немного расслабляется — это уже что-то. Отец поджимает губы, но молчит. Берется за лямку рюкзака на плече Клэри, но та отвоевывает и ее. Как будто она не решилась бы сбежать без вещей!  
Джонатан поворачивается к ним спиной, медленно плетется по улице в сторону дома Магнуса и дороги на Мандесли. Клэри не спешит его догонять — идет следом ненамного быстрее. Пинает желудь, и он катится прямо Джонатану под ноги. Тот оборачивается. Носком ботинка отправляет его назад. Клэри дает ему пролететь мимо.  
— Почему именно сейчас? — спрашивает она.  
— А почему именно сейчас твой парень ушел из ННД, а ты решила сбежать из дома? — возвращает Джонатан.  
Клэри кивает, но смотрит все равно настороженно. В темноте ее волосы только отблескивают рыжиной в отсветах фонаря, будто вспыхивают и гаснут редкие искры.  
— Клэри, — окликает он. И повторяет, вслушиваясь в мягкое звучание имени: — Клэри.  
Джонатан знает, что должен сказать, но не уверен, что сестра — смешно, теперь уже, строго говоря, старшая! — поверит. Поэтому начинает с другого.  
— Ты ведь не считаешь, что отец поступил правильно с Морин.  
— Это не имеет отношения к тебе, — отрезает она.  
— Почему? Если ты не считаешь монстрами всех частично умерших, то с чего такое особое отношение ко мне?  
Клэри смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза, будто поражена, насколько дурацкий вопрос пришел ему в голову. Будто ответ очевиден.  
— Ты убил маму, — напоминает она.  
— Все кого-то убивали, — не спорит Джонатан. — Ты тоже. Сколько людей убила ты?  
— Они не были людьми.  
— Они могли снова ими стать. Как Морин. Как Алек, Магнус. Как я.  
— Ты правда считаешь, что ни в чем не виноват, да? — Клэри смотрит на него с неприкрытым отвращением. — Ты всегда умел оправдаться. Еще в детстве, когда мы нарушали родительские запреты. Только это совсем другое. Ты можешь не считать себя виноватым, мне это неважно.  
— Да? — уже зло отвечает Джонатан. — А когда она решила, что лучше мне умереть, это тоже было неважно? Ее ты легче простила?  
— Она не хотела этого!  
— А то я заказывал ее мозги Санта-Клаусу! — срывается Джонатан. — Так и написал в письме: хочу умереть, воскреснуть и сожрать свою мать!  
Клэри отступает на пару шагов.  
— В этом все и дело! — тоже повышает голос она. — Не в том, каким ты стал, Джо, а в том, каким ты, оказывается, был всегда.  
— И каким же я был? — Джонатан идет за ней. — Она первая меня убила, Клэри! Осознанно, понимая, что делает. Не потому, что не контролировала себя, не потому, что ее раздирала сверхъестественная жажда мозгов. Она просто устала! Она устала от бесполезного овоща, которым я стал, и решила его выбросить и попрактиковаться в надгробных портретах!  
— И ты нашел отличный способ ей отомстить! — перестав пятиться, кричит в ответ Клэри. — Скажешь, нет? Ты знал, что это она решила тебя отключить, и вернулся за ней! А она еще пыталась тебя спасти, защитить от отца. Хотела отвезти в Норфолк. Тебя!..  
— Я ничего не осознавал, Клэри! Я не мог ничего сделать, понятно? Я не хотел этого!  
— Ты врешь, — цедит она, и Джонатана по спине продирает холодом от ее голоса.  
— Что?  
— Ты хотел, чтобы она умерла, — убежденно произносит Клэри. — Считаешь, что прав теперь. Что она получила по заслугам!  
— Да! — Джонатан хватается за голову. — Нет. Я не знаю, Клэри!  
Он молчит с минуту, но привести мысли в порядок все равно не выходит.  
— Она убила меня, — негромко выговаривает Джонатан. — Я не удивился бы, сделай это отец. Но ей я верил, Клэри, а она меня предала. И я зол на нее. Хотел бы я, чтобы она поняла, как была неправа. Хотел бы, чтобы признала свою вину.  
Он медлит. Чувствует, как сдавливает горло. Это трудно сказать. Это даже перед самим собой сложно признать.  
— Я не хотел ее убивать, Клэри. Я правда не хотел.  
— Но ты это сделал.  
— И что ты от меня хочешь теперь?!  
Фонарь над ними мигает, будто потревоженный громким возгласом. Ветер метет листья по дороге, швыряет под ноги. Клэри бросает рюкзак на тротуар и садится рядом с ним прямо на асфальт. Джонатан, помедлив, опускается около нее.  
— А ты? — спрашивает она. — Чего ты хочешь?  
Джонатан, глядя прямо перед собой, выдыхает:  
— Я просто хочу жить дальше.  
Он рассматривает в свете фонаря собственные бледные руки.  
— Я просто хочу жить. 

Алек приходит утром. Его, видимо, впускает Магнус, потому что Джонатан просыпается, только когда тот садится на пол перед диваном, на котором он спит.  
— Там вообще-то есть еще и кресло, — обращает его внимание Джонатан. — Причем не одно.  
— Я знаю, — отзывается Алек.  
— Ты все-таки решил присоединиться к гей-зомби-коммуне?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — с трагизмом выдыхает Алек, и Джонатан разом окончательно просыпается. Садится на диване. Алек смотрит на него снизу вверх с таким лицом, будто боится, что он сейчас рассыпется. Джонатан вдруг понимает, что он без линз и маскировочного крема.  
— Что такое? Лосс точно выяснила, что скоро мы все вернемся в могилы? Правительство передумало возвращать нас в общество и теперь хочет назад в лаборатории?  
— Вы с Клэри вчера ругались.  
Джонатан проводит ладонью по лицу.  
— Опять Эрондейл заложил? Вот же ябеда.  
Алек все еще смотрит слишком серьезно.  
— Я волновался.  
— Черт возьми, Алек. Мы всегда с ней собачимся, ты забыл? Это у нас такая братско-сестринская любовь.  
— Если измерять любовь по этому критерию, то самые нежные чувства у тебя к Джейсу.  
— Я для него недостаточно рыжий и слишком умный.  
— Джо, — произносит Алек тоном «я же с тобой о вечном, а ты». — Ты в порядке?  
— Нет, — тот ухмыляется. — Ты разбудил меня с утра пораньше и задвигаешь какую-то чушь.  
— Джо.  
Он вздыхает.  
— Нет, Алек, я не в порядке. И ты тоже. Что толку об этом говорить?  
— Если не говорить и ничего не делать, то толку точно не будет, — заверяет тот.  
Алек неисправим.  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, — сдается Джонатан. — Я вот вроде и с Клэри поговорил, а один черт не знаю, поняла она меня или нет.  
— Даже если она не поняла сразу, главное — что она это услышала, — убежденно говорит Алек. — Дай ей время подумать над твоими словами. А ты ее услышал?  
Какой же он въедливый!  
— Да, Алек, — неохотно бросает Джонатан. — Я ее понял.  
Он падает на диван, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
— У меня такое чувство, что я только и делаю, что тяну время. С тех пор, как попал в аварию. Все время это поганое «подожди, и все наладится». Но знаешь что? Ничего не налаживается.  
Алек опускает ладонь ему на плечо, проводит по спине вниз.  
— Не так уж и много времени прошло, — теперь в голосе Алека слышится слабая улыбка. — Ты всего несколько дней как вернулся.  
Джонатан поворачивается к нему. Челка падает на глаза, но слишком лень шевелиться. Алек протягивает руку и отводит назойливую прядь волос в сторону.  
— Я рассказал родителям о тебе, — неожиданно говорит он.  
— Что я тот еще засранец?  
— Это они и так знают, — Алек улыбается.  
— Почему сейчас? — уже серьезнее спрашивает Джонатан. Алек, конечно, сказал, что изменился и даже поцеловал его на улице — пустой, где их никто не мог видеть. Так что это все равно неожиданно.  
Алек отвечает не сразу.  
— Когда я пришел домой, — медленно начинает он, — отец заметил кровь у меня на губах, осталась с кладбища. Он решил, что я кого-то убил. — Он снова замолкает, но Джонатан не торопит и не встревает. — Я же мертвый и мне не может быть плохо.  
Джонатан все-таки сползает с дивана, и они устраиваются на полу рядом, плечом к плечу. Алек вытягивает ноги.  
— Ты рассказывай, рассказывай, нет нужды в таких драматических паузах, — Джонатан толкает его коленом.  
— В общем, он подвел все к тому, что с того света вернулся все-таки не его сын, — будто через силу договаривает Алек. — И я решил, что теперь уже все равно. Иззи с мамой меня поддержали, так что он собрал вещи и ушел.  
— Ну вот, а я столько лет мечтал, что ты откроешься исключительно ради меня, — поддевает Джонатан. Момент, конечно, неподходящий для шуток, но он все равно не может придумать ничего лучше, а молчать нельзя точно.  
— Надо было все-таки рассказать, что ты засранец, — возвращает шпильку Алек.  
— Они это и так знают, — не остается в долгу Джонатан. Вздыхает: — Можно не мечтать, что Клэри также выгонит отца, да?  
Алек не настолько оптимистично настроен, чтобы убеждать его в обратном.  
— Подозреваю, что мой отец пошел жить к твоему.  
— Всегда подозревал, что они... — Джонатан выразительно кашляет. — Слишком близко дружат.  
Алек смеется, запрокинув голову. Джонатан просто не может удержаться и прижимается губами к белой шее. Целует, тут же прихватывает зубами.  
И ничего. Мозг помнит, а телу без разницы.  
Джонатан злится, неаккуратно дергает Алека за волосы, притягивая к себе. Но в губы целует уже аккуратнее.  
Хватит с него незаживающих шрамов.

Магнус поглядывает на Джонатана с осуждением с самого начала вечера, а тот отлично понимает, чем это вызвано, и ничего не спрашивает. Магнус начинает сам:  
— Знаешь, если бы мы с тобой не были частью своеобразного непроходящего парада против зомби-косметики, я бы предложил замазать эту гадость!  
— Царапина тебя так не смущает.  
— Царапина смотрится даже мужественно. Ничуть тебя не портит.  
— Его ничего не испортит, — влезает Джейс. — Он непортящийся.  
Посмеяться над собственной шуткой он не успевает.  
— Подождите, у него этот синяк теперь никогда не пройдет?! — соображает он.  
— Это, Эрондейл, вечное напоминание о твоем проступке.  
— Моем?  
На этот раз из паба возвращаются, как только темнеет. Джонатану с Магнусом, конечно, нет никакого дела до комендантского часа, но Алек есть Алек. Большим достижением стало уже то, что Джонатану удалось уломать его один раз выйти на люди без линз и крема.  
Никого из ННД, к их удаче, в пабе сегодня не оказалось, а остальные посетители хоть и косились на зомби без грима, но требовать, что они ушли, не решились. Джонатан подозревает, что это всего лишь временный успех, но для разнообразия не портит настроение нешуточно воодушевленному Магнусу.  
— И что будем делать дальше? — спрашивает Джейс.  
— Устроим вторую сексуальную революцию, раз уж первая сюда не дошла? — тут же предлагает Магнус.  
— Нам тут больше нужна зомби-революция, — замечает Джонатан.  
Магнус лениво толкает его плечом.  
— Не выражайся.  
— Революция частично умерших, — Джонатан поднимает руки, но усмехается. — Организуем свою Армию Освобождения Бессмертных? Как у Бессмертного Пророка, только в радужных футболках?  
— У тебя время-то будет на это с новой работой? — подкалывает Магнус.  
— Да я еще не решил, — пожимает плечами Джонатан.  
Работу ему предложила Дот. И тут же прямо дала понять, что хоть и уважает их решение не прятаться под гримом, в рабочее время все-таки такое позволить не может. Но едва ли Джонатан получит другие предложения.  
Они не успевают пройти до конца улицу, как их догоняют Клэри с ее приятелем, Льюисом.  
— Что-то случилось? — первым спрашивает Алек.  
Джейс притягивает к себе Клэри, обнимая, но та почти сразу выпутывается из его рук.  
— Отец пошел охотиться.  
— Вроде же не сезон, — хмыкает Джонатан. И осекается, понимая, что в последнее время вряд ли отец подбивает куропаток — скорее уж кого-нибудь покрупнее.  
— Пэнгборн видел в лесу дикого мертвяка, — подтверждает его догадку Льюис. — Раньше ННД их просто ловили и отвозили в Мандесли, в клинику, чтобы получить за них плату. Но после Морин...  
— Отец сказал, что убьет его сразу, — Клэри смотрит на Джонатана.  
— Угу, — кивает Льюис. — А Пэнгборн согласился. Мол, «надо сразу давить тварей, чтобы потом не возвращались под защитой дураков из правительства».  
Джонатан предупреждающе сжимает плечо Алека — знает его страсть к спасению утопающих. Но, как выясняется, беспокоится он не о том, о ком стоило бы.  
— Надо найти его раньше, — говорит Магнус, как о чем-то очевидном и давно решенном.  
— Ты же не принял всерьез наши «революционные» идеи? — мрачно переспрашивает Джонатан, но Магнус только смеривает его разочарованным взглядом.  
— Сколько их? — спрашивает у Клэри Джейс. — И куда они пошли? Не разделились?  
— Они были у фермы Вайтлоу. Пэнгборн упоминал, что видел бешеного у гольф-клуба.  
— Там рядом заброшенная стоянка трейлеров, — вспоминает Алек. — Он мог прятаться там.  
— Нет, вы же не собираетесь?.. — начинает Джонатан. Но его никто не слушает, ему даже не дают возможности озвучить все подобранные аргументы: что они не знают этого мертвяка, что ННД может поймать его первым — а потом наткнуться на них, в неурочное время в неурочном месте. И что едва ли у них дрогнет рука прибавить к двум трупам еще три. Что этого зомби, может, вообще не смогут вылечить.  
Что, в конце концов, они даже не представляют, как будут ловить зомби сами.  
Никто об этом не говорит. Джонатан чувствует себя каплей воды в потоке, но идет с остальными, сам не зная, делает это для них или для себя.  
Хотя ему все равно кажется, что они не осознают до конца опасность. Как минимум, Магнус с Алеком. Живым-то отец, может, ничего и не сделает, а вот тем, кого за людей уже не считает — запросто. Только недавно доказал, что у него не дрогнет рука выстрелить и в ребенка. А безнаказанность наверняка уверила его в собственной правоте.  
— Они ведут себя так, словно собираются на вечеринку, — шипит Джонатан Алеку на ухо, пока Клэри, Саймон и Магнус устраиваются на заднем сиденье джипа.  
— Они всегда себя так ведут, — с усталым смирением отвечает Алек. — Ты еще не привык? И, кстати, ты тоже периодически ведешь себя точно так же.  
— Поместитесь? — беспокоится Джейс. Впрочем, волнует его наверняка не удобство пассажиров, а то, не придется ли его ненаглядной Клэри садиться на колени к Льюису.  
— Я могу сесть на колени к Алеку, — предлагает Магнус.  
Но теперь не выдерживает уже Джонатан.  
— Садись вперед, — он подталкивает Алека в спину и сам лезет на заднее сиденье.  
В машине тесно вчетвером, но он, Клэри и Саймон помещаются на сиденье, а Магнус со смешком сползает на пол.  
— Когда-нибудь я расскажу вам пару занятных историй о том, как меня тайком провозили в машине, — говорит он, почти с удобством опираясь о колени Джонатана.  
Когда они проезжают ферму Вайтлоу, а за ней — половину Линкс-роуд, Джейс останавливает джип у обочины . Фары освещают заросшее сорняками и кустами поле для гольфа. С другой стороны льнут к дороге, кутаясь в тени, невысокие деревья.  
— Нужно проверить стоянку и гольф-клуб, — произносит Джейс, первым выходя из машины. Джонатан пропускает вперед Магнуса:  
— На ферму идти нет смысла — ННД там уже все проверили.  
— Идем к стоянке, — командует Алек. — Гольф-клуб огорожен.  
— Мы перелезали, — напоминает Джонатан.  
— Мы перелезали, когда хотели перелезть, — поправляет Алек. — А он просто пройдет вдоль ограждения.  
Клэри идет к стоянке первой, не дослушав Алека. Вечно лезет всюду, будто это она бессмертная. Джонатан уже хочет ее догнать, но Джейс его опережает. В руках он держит крупный фонарь.  
Алек хлопает Джонатана по плечу, даже сейчас заметив его заминку.  
На стоянке темно. Тут, судя по виду, никто не жил четыре года с момента Восстания — уличные фонари не горят, а свет домов Мандесли, на окраине которого стоянка и находится, приглушается все еще плотной листвой деревьев. Фонари выхватывают из темноты то кусок асфальта, присыпанного листьями, то ржавый угол трейлера.  
— Будем обшаривать каждый? — деловито спрашивает Льюис.  
Алек оглядывает их по очереди.  
— Джо с Саймоном, Джейс — ты с Магнусом, Клэри... — он замолкает, потому что с дальней стороны стоянки слышится шум. И это не шаркающие шаги одного мертвяка, скорее уж — четырех или пяти человек. Плюс голоса и отблески фонарей.  
— Кажется, обыскивать стоянку нам придется наперегонки, — озвучивает Джейс то, о чем, похоже, думают все.  
— Ну уж нет, — обрывает Алек. — Нас им придется выслушать.  
— Они не захотели слушать нас, — влезает Льюис.  
— Не обижайся, Шелби, но, по-моему, ты не лучший оратор, — сочувственно хлопает его по плечу Магнус.  
— Приезжий и девчонка — разумеется, они не стали вас слушать, — предельно доступно объясняет Джонатан.  
— Вообще-то я уже семь лет тут живу, — возмущается тот.  
— Это всего лишь семь лет, Льюис, всего лишь, — отбивает Джонатан.  
Свет фонарей приближается вместе с негромкими голосами. Еще минута и из-за старого фургона выходит отец. За ним — Пэнгборн и отец Алека. Двое парней, которые были тогда с Клэри. Даже викарий Старквезер. Многовато народа на одного дикого.  
— Кларисса, — с разочарованием в голосе тянет отец, и та мгновенно напрягается. — Я хотел бы надеяться, что вы с Джейсом всего лишь привели ко мне еще троих тварей, но, к сожалению, я слишком хорошо вас знаю.  
— И что ты про нас знаешь? — с вызовом бросает Джейс.  
— Знаю, что вы обманулись видом этих монстров, вернее, позволили себе обмануться. Это можно понять. Сложно отпускать тех, кто тебе дорог. Но необходимо.  
— Если бы был хоть малейший шанс вернуться для мамы, ты бы им воспользовался, — произносит Клэри. — Так что не нужно лгать. Ее ты принял бы любой.  
— Я бы принял ее только такой, какой запомнил, только такой, какой она была, — со спокойной уверенностью отвечает отец. — В ином случае это была бы уже не она.  
Он переводит тяжелый взгляд на Джонатана, потом снова смотрит Клэри в глаза.  
— Когда мы только потеряли твоего брата, — он говорит так, словно Джонатана здесь нет — впрочем, очевидно, что для отца так и есть, — я ничего так не хотел, как вернуть его назад. И вот, что я получил — тварь прямиком из ада, которая убила мою Джослин.  
— Она была не только твоей! — запальчиво восклицает Клэри.  
— И мне жаль, что ты так быстро об этом забыла, — качает головой отец. Клэри от этого теряется, беспомощно оглядывается на Джейса, будто ищет поддержки. У него, а не у Джонатана.  
— Мне тоже жаль, что я убил ее, — говорит он. — А не тебя.  
— Ты слышала, Кларисса? — уточняет отец. — Разве твой брат сказал бы так? Разве это хоть сколько-нибудь похоже на него?  
Клэри молчит, и это задевает неожиданно больно. Надо бы уже привыкнуть, что она больше не рвется становиться рядом, плечом к плечу.  
— Может для тебя это новость, отец, — с сарказмом цедит Джонатан, — но люди меняются. Особенно, если им приходится умереть.  
— Умершие не меняются, они уходят из этого мира, — вмешивается викарий Старквезер. — Ты же — подменыш, монстр, надевший личину знакомого нам человека.  
— Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым, — подхватывает Роберт Лайтвуд. — А не заражать своей гнилью всех остальных.  
— Вообще-то это ведь не заразно, — встревает Льюис. Под скрестившимися взглядами всех собравшихся на стоянке он теряется. — Ну, СЧС. Оно ведь никак не передается, вы же знаете?  
Магнус негромко — но в повисшей тишине это отлично слышно всем! — фыркает:  
— Определенно не Демосфен.  
— Да заткнитесь вы все! — неожиданно восклицает Джейс. Обводит взглядом стоящих перед ним мужчин. — Если бы вернулись мои родители, я был бы только рад, а вы что живых, что мертвых поубивать хотите.  
— Ты ж, вроде, в ННД был, — ехидно напоминает Джонатан.  
Джейс смотрит на него волком.  
— Ну извини, что веду себя непоследовательно. Но кто-то зомби все равно должен был ловить.  
— Слушайте, я, прямо сказать, не уверен, как полиция воспримет показания частично умерших, — заговаривает Магнус, перетягивая всеобщее внимание уже на себя, — но у нас тут трое живых, которые скажут, что данный больной СЧС, не принимающий лечения, ни на кого не нападал. Кроме того, я сегодня слышал, что родители Морин Браун тоже не собираются оставлять смерть своей дочери безнаказанной. На вашем месте, мистер Моргенштерн, я бы больше переживал об этом.  
— Ты не на моем месте, — едва взглянув на него, отвечает тот. — И не на своем. Твое место — в могиле.  
Спор затягивается. Джонатан оглядывается по сторонам, но свет фонарей перетягивает на себя все внимание, сгущая темноту за его границами. А звуки… Даже если как-то отвлечься от шума голосов, стоянка все равно вся наполнена скрипами и шорохами. Вот скрипит старый проржавевший трейлер. Шуршат под порывом ветра покрывающие асфальт листья.  
Ветер затихает.  
Шорохи продолжаются. Даже не шорохи… шарканье едва приподнимаемых над землей ног.  
Все фонари одновременно разворачиваются в одну сторону. Мертвяк не обращает на них внимания, даже не сбавив ходу. Останавливается только шагах в двадцати, приподнимает голову, глядя исподлобья, и глухо ворчит. Ближе всех к нему стоят те парни помоложе — к его удаче.  
— Эй, а вот и ваше вознаграждение за труды, парни, — напоминает им Джонатан. — Вы же не хотите упустить возможность подзаработать? Для этого наверняка и пошли в ННД.  
Те сомневаются, и их заминки как раз хватает Алеку и Клэри с Саймоном, чтобы вклиниться между зомби и ННД. Джейс стоит в стороне и прямо перед викарием с Пэнгборном, а Джонатан — напротив отца, не обойти.  
Алек проходит вперед — какая все же удача, что он сегодня без линз и чертового крема! — а Клэри разворачивается и не сводит взгляда с отца. В общем-то, неплохой расчет: в нее он, должно быть, все-таки не станет стрелять.  
— Кларисса, рано или поздно эту тварь все равно придется убить, — уже не так спокойно замечает он. — Только до этого она успеет кому-нибудь навредить. Почему ты так хочешь обречь кого-то еще на то же, через что прошли мы с тобой, потеряв Джослин?  
Джонатан к его словам прислушивается постольку-поскольку: гораздо больше его волнует Алек, который медленно подходит к мертвяку. Он выставляет руки ладонями вперед и негромко говорит что-то успокаивающее. Льюис держит сложенную веревку — не очень действенно, насколько Джонатан знает, но лучше, чем ничего. Вообще-то у Джейса в машине была сеть, которой он ловил мертвяков еще в ННД, но она у Джейса и осталась. А обстановка не та, чтобы попросить отца с его командой вежливо подождать в сторонке.  
На Алека мертвяк реагирует спокойно. Но зато почти сразу перестает принимать его в расчет, заинтересовавшись сначала Льюисом, а потом переключившись на Клэри. Если бы к тому времени Алеку с Льюисом не удалось мертвяка связать, Джонатан сам вышиб бы ему мозги.  
Отец мельком смотрит в ту же сторону, кивает будто бы своим мыслям, а потом буднично говорит:  
— Справились? Ведите его сюда.  
Он сбрасывает с плеча ружье и направляет его Джонатану в грудь. Пэнгборн делает то же самое, только целится в Магнуса.  
— Не обижайся, Кларисса, но твою спасательную операцию даже плохой не назовешь без смеха, — комментирует отец. — Ты же не ожидала,что мы просто будем смотреть, как вы спасаете мертвяка? Ради вашей же безопасности, я не могу этого допустить. Не могу отпустить бешеного.  
— Бешеного? — цепляется за слово Джонатан. Дуло, указывающее ему в грудь, заставляет нервничать, мягко говоря. Выстрелом в сердце его, конечно, не убить, но за отцом не заржавеет тут же добавить в голову. — А нас?  
Отец рассматривает его с ленивым любопытством, как какой-то занятный, но отвратительный курьез вроде двухголовой коровы.  
— Насколько я понимаю, ваша псевдожизнь не очень-то приятна даже для вас самих, разве не так?  
Джонатан пожимает плечами, что при желании можно посчитать за любой ответ. Отцу хватает.  
— Тогда почему же вы так за нее цепляетесь? Не лучше ли обрести покой самим и не тревожить других? — тут он все-таки не выдерживает и повышает голос.  
— Ты говоришь с демонами о добродетели, — встревает викарий.  
— И все же, — настаивает отец. — Зачем даже тебе... вам такая жизнь?  
Джонатан смотрит сначала на него, потом — на Алека. Долго, вдумчиво пройдясь взглядом от растрепанных черных волос до тяжелых армейских ботинок. Делает шаг вперед. И еще один, и еще, пока дуло не упирается в грудь.  
— Дело в том, — серьезно отвечает он, — что я не верю, будто это конец. Когда умирал — знал, что это все. И, тем не менее, вот я здесь. И, хотя больше всего сейчас я хочу снова быть живым, я, кажется, надеюсь еще на что-то.  
Он почти уверен, что отец нажмет на курок, но тот глухо спрашивает:  
— На что?  
Джонатан снова передергивает плечами.  
— На чудо медицины. На откровение свыше. На второе Воскрешение, на Бессмертного Пророка. Не знаю, на что-то. Иначе, ты думаешь, стал бы я цепляться за _эту_ жизнь?  
Отец щурится со странным выражением — будто не верит в то, что видит и слышит. Или очень не хочет верить. Он отступает, немного опускает ружье…  
Сначала раздается рычание, за ним — крик. За криком — выстрел: рефлекторно отец все-таки спускает курок, и пуля бьет Джонатана над коленом. Обжигает болью, и он чуть не падает, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах.  
Еще выстрел.  
— Тварь! — Старквезер обеими руками пытается отодрать от себя зубами вцепившегося ему в плечо мертвяка. Когда у него это получается, тот мгновенно выбирает себе новую цель и тянется уже к его шее. — Пристрелите его!  
— Не стреляйте! — орет в то же время Магнус.  
Мертвяк, которого поймали Алек с Льюисом, не то от выстрелов, не то увидев товарища, тоже звереет. Но до него далековато, Джонатан все равно не успеет. Поэтому выбивает ружье у Лайтвуда.  
Тот бросается на него с кулаками.  
— Ублюдок поганый, — выдыхает он и ударом в плечо сбивает Джонатана с ног. Тянется за ружьем, но Джонатан подгребает его под себя и с удовольствием пинает Лайтвуда по яйцам. Трех детей сделал — больше не понадобятся.  
Выстрел. Это отец, он сразу переламывает затвор, чтобы перезарядить ружье.  
Еще один. Видимо, кто-то из парней. Джонатан оборачивается и видит Магнуса, пытающегося прикрыть собой мертвяка. Как будто в него самого стрелять не станут!  
Но все еще пытающийся сожрать Старквезера зомби, к счастью, волнует всех больше. Только вот прицелиться толком, чтобы точно не попасть в викария, не выходит. Пэнгборн, наконец, догадывается сначала оттащить мертвяка в сторону.  
Отец вскидывает ружье. Магнус, не видя этого, бьет Пэнгборна по лицу. Джонатан хочет крикнуть, предупредить, что отцу без разницы, в какого из мертвяков стрелять, но горло будто сдавливает, в груди что-то проворачивается, сжимается, и Джонатан захлебывается кашлем.  
Еще выстрел. Истошный крик Клэри.  
Белобрысый влез под пули. Ну вот кто бы мог подумать, что он станет прикрывать собой Магнуса?!  
— Не стрелять, — Джонатан с трудом поднимается на колени, вскидывает ружье Лайтвуда. Дуло смотрит отцу в грудь.  
Тот, впрочем, и без того уже опустил оружие. На лице у него не столько страх, сколько досада. А вот Клэри, стоящая около Джейса на коленях, в ужасе.  
— Ты мог его убить! — кричит она отцу. — Вот это мы точно просто так не оставим!  
Джейс выглядит бледным и напряженным. Рукой он зажимает бок, но в полутьме толком не разглядеть, много ли крови вокруг раны.  
— И у него все еще есть шанс, — замечает Джонатан, сам не спеша убирать ружье.  
Алек смотрит на Джейса таким взглядом, что Джонатан понимает — больше всего ему хочется тоже броситься к нему, проверить, как он, но вместо этого тот говорит:  
— Я подгоню машину.  
Джонатан смотрит на ружье, на отца, и, в конце концов, опускает оружие. Покусанный викарий уходит вместе с Пэнгборном. Клэри с Магнусом помогают Джейсу подняться, потом усаживают в машину.  
— Вы езжайте, а мы пока останемся тут, — говорит Джонатан Алеку, подходя к джипу со стороны водительского сиденья. Оборачивается к стоянке: первый мертвяк барахтается, пытаясь выпутаться из веревок, а вот второй успел куда-то деться. И отца не видно. — Клэри, как зовут тех двоих парней?  
Сестра в первый момент теряется — голова сейчас явно забита другим.  
— Эм… Радж и Дункан.  
— Нужно позаботиться, чтобы они рассказали полиции правду, а не то, что им велит сказать отец.  
Не зря же Джейс заработал себе огнестрельное.  
— Джо, — Алек тянется к нему через открытое окно джипа, опускает руку на шею. Пару раз проводит ладонью, глядя в глаза. — Мне тебя не хватало. — Он отстраняется и заводит машину.  
Джонатан отходит в сторону и смотрит, как они уезжают. 

_Улицу заполняют отблески смешанных огней: красно-синих, желтых, белых. Резко воет сирена, шумят и галдят люди. Джонатан чувствует рывок и спотыкается — кто-то тащит его вперед.  
— Да пойдем же, черт тебя дери, — ругается Джейс. Джонатан видит его через крупные ячейки сетки. Джейс ничего не объясняет. Он вообще с Джонатаном не говорит — понимает, видимо, насколько это бесполезно сейчас. Из-за угла им навстречу выезжает машина. Джейс вскидывает руку, прикрывая глаза, а Джонатана свет почти не слепит, и он видит на боку фургона хорошо знакомую эмблему Норфолка._  
— Нашелся герой, — недовольно бормочет Джонатан, открывая глаза. Шею сзади, в месте укола, немного ломит.  
— Снова воспоминания? — по ходу дела уточняет Магнус, опускаясь на диван рядом. Джонатан протягивает руку, чтобы взять у него шприц, но тот качает головой:  
— Скоро мне все равно придется снова делать это самому, — поясняет он, заводя руку за голову.  
— Все-таки уезжаешь?  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — с чувством отвечает Магнус.  
За прошедшие полгода правительственная партия «Виктус», главным образом усложнявшая частично умершим вторую жизнь, потеряла сначала своего лидера, а следом — почти все завоеванное влияние. Запрет на переезды еще не сняли, но, казалось, к тому все и идет.  
— Если мне снова никто не продаст ни билет на поезд, ни машину, я попросту уйду отсюда пешком, — после паузы добавляет Магнус.  
Джонатан фыркает. А потом ему в голову приходит неожиданный вопрос.  
— А кем была та девушка, ради которой ты приехал в Джимингем? И где она теперь?  
— Ее звали Этта, — отвечает Магнус. — Она умерла через год после Восстания.  
— Зомби?  
Магнус морщится, но не поправляет.  
— Живой псих, который считал себя им.  
— Еще и такие были?!  
— Каких только не было, — вздыхает Магнус.  
Джонатан поднимается с дивана, разминает все еще противно ноющую шею.  
— Когда ты начинаешь рассказывать о себе, я осознаю, что вся драма моих жизни и смерти по сравнению с твоими — это как небольшой насморк рядом с пневмонией.  
— Спасибо за это красочное сравнение, Джо, — серьезным тоном, но с насмешкой в глазах произносит Магнус. — Надеюсь, вскоре я смогу сказать кому-нибудь то же самое.  
Во входную дверь стучат.  
— Открыто, Александр, — кричит ему Магнус. Он уже привык, что все остальные вламываются к нему, как к себе домой.  
Это и правда Алек — растрепанный, в одной линзе и с некрашеными кистями рук.  
— Рафаэль приезжает сегодня, — едва переступив порог, говорит он.  
Рафаэлем зовут того мертвяка, за которого едва не словил пулю Магнус и все-таки словил Джейс.  
— Ты ради этого так спешил? — фыркает Джонатан и берет в руки банку с маскировочным кремом. — Это не тот повод, по которому я стану брать отгул у Дот.  
Он зачерпывает крем пальцами и ведет ими по щеке. Видит в зеркале, как Алек улыбается — так легко и счастливо, как улыбался, только когда был жив.  
— Хотел вам кое-что показать, — говорит он.  
— Клэри наконец-то осознала, что Эрондейл — не тот, кто ей нужен, и выбрасывает из дома его вещи? — предполагает Джонатан.  
— Вообще-то это она живет у него, — поправляет его Алек. — И нет.  
— Отец нарушил УДО и его посадят снова?  
— Сидит дома, как паинька.  
— Хм, — Джонатан ведет пальцами по лбу. — Викарий Старквезер снял сутану и решил устроиться в бордель?  
— Боже, Джо! — Алек смеется.  
— Он мог бы, — соглашается Магнус. — Когда я позавчера шел в Мандесли, он как раз бегал по старому полю для гольфа.  
Алек качает головой.  
— По-моему, чем дольше вы живете вместе, тем больше приумножается сарказм каждого из вас.  
— Видишь, Магнус, тебе нельзя уезжать, — охотно подхватывает Джонатан. — А то вдруг без тебя я… — он как раз наносит крем на вторую щеку и вдруг чувствует, как под пальцами что-то от нее отслаивается. Будто кусок кожи. — Вот черт!  
Джонатан хватается за салфетку. Мало ему было ссадин!  
Алек торопливо подходит ближе. Джонатан стирает крем, вместе с ним к салфетке липнет черное. А потом он смотрит в зеркало и видит вместо привычной засохшей корки на царапине полоску кожи. Неверяще трогает ее пальцами.  
Алек тянет его к себе. Тоже касается щеки пальцами — осторожно, едва ощутимо.  
— Когда ты говорил о надежде, — он снова улыбается, — ты был прав.  
Джонатан смотрит ему в глаза и понимает, что Алек хотел показать. В правом, не закрытом линзой, часть белесой радужки снова стала цветной.


End file.
